Our Unforgivable Love
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATED! ketahuan?dipisahkan? darah? sisa hidup? / read more inside! problem started. Pair Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Seira/OC/Fem Akashi Seijuurou/Akashi twin/. warning : TWINCEST, INCEST. NO YAOI! mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter one**

Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine but this story is mine.

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Seira (OC/Akashi Fem/Akashi twin)

Warning : twincest, incest, forbidden love

Nb : kali ini saya menggunakan nama kecil mereka ya (O_O)9 dan karena kembarannya Akashi itu tidak ada, saya menggunakan imajinasi saya yang tidak masuk akal ini :'D. Nama Seira itu hanya asal-asalan saja, dan usul dari teman 'w')a

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Kau mencari apa, Seira-neechan?", tanya Seijuurou pada kakak kembarnya yang sejak tadi sibuk.

"Ah.. Clover bedaun empat.."

"Untuk?"

"Katanya jika kita menemukan itu, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul..", kata Seira sambil terus mencari clover berdaun empat diantara banyak clover berdaun tiga.

"Haaahh.. Baiklah..", kata Seijuurou menghela nafas dan membiarkan kakak kembarnya itu mencari.

Kemudian Seijuurou pun iseng-iseng melihat kumpulan clover itu. Dan entah karena dia sangat beruntung atau apalah, dia menemukan clover berdaun empat.

"Eh? Clover berdaun empat?", Seijuurou memetiknya. Seira yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berlari kearah Seijuurou dan merebutnya.

"Hei! Seira!", ingin Seijuurou memarahi Seira namun hal itu diurungkannya saat melihat Seira yang berdoa. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mempercayai keajaiban clover berdaun empat itu.

"Aku harap aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai!", kata Seira setengah berteriak.

Seijuurou yang mendengar itupun langsung kaget. Menikah? Bukankah usia mereka masih kecil?

"Me-menikah?", tanya Seijuurou pada kakak kembarnya.

"Iya! Aku ingin sekali segera menikah setelah melihat paman dan bibi yang baru menikah.. Aku ignin memakai gaun putih dan menghias rambutku..", jawab Seira polos.

Seijuurou tertawa mendengar itu. Jadi kakaknya terinspirasi untuk menikah setelah menyaksikan paman dan bibinya menikah? Lucu sekali..

Seijuurou kemudian memetik sebuah bunga, dan menempelkannya diatas telinga kakak kembarnya itu sambil sedikit menjinjit karena kakak kembarnya itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya..

"Kalau begitu, maukah Seira-neechan menikah denganku saat kita dewasa nanti?", kata Seijuurou sambil memegang tangan kakak kembarnya..

Mendengar itu pun muka Seira memerah. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja.. Kamu berjanji?", kata Seira sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!", dan Seijuurou mengikat jari kelingking kakaknya itu.

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bahagia sambil berfantasi tentang pernikahan mereka saat mereka dewasa.

Karena mereka masih anak-anak yang polos..

* * *

**Apakah kau masih mengingat janji itu?**

**Sampai sekarang pun, perasaanku tidak berubah**

**10 years later.**

* * *

"Aku berangkat..", kata Seijuurou setelah memakan sarapannya.

"Eh? Tidak menunggu Seira?", tanya ibunya.

"Kalau menunggunya aku bisa menjamur dan telat. Sampai jumpa bu..", kata Seijuurou cuek.

"SEEEIJJUUURROOOUUU!", teriak Seira dengan nada marah dan hendak memukul kepala adiknya itu.

"Maaf Seira-neechan, aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang. Akan mustahil jika kau memukulku~ aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang lebih pendek darimu..", kata Seijuurou sambil memegang tangan kakak kembarnya dan tersenyum sadis. Melihat hal itu, Seira menjadi semakin sebal.

"Uuughhh.. Menyebalkan..", dan Seira melepaskan tangannya. Dan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan anak-anak!", teriak ibunya.

"Hei Seijuurou~", panggil Seira.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu akan melanjutkan ke SMA Teikou bukan?", tanya Seira.

Seijuurou diam sebentar. "Entahlah..", jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehhh? Cepat beritau aku keputusanmu! Akan susah jika aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu!", kata Seira.

"Eh? Kenapa memang?", tanya Seijuurou heran.

"Akan ada bahaya besar jika saudara kembar itu tidak satu sekolah! Misalnya.. kalau kau malas masuk sekolah, bisa saja kita bertukar peran dan aku akan menggantikanmu..", kata Seira.

Seijuurou memukul kepala kakaknya yang luar biasa aneh itu. Menyimpulkan darimana dia aturan seperti itu?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi aku, bodoh.. dan aku tau itu hanya alas an yang kau buat-buat..", kata Seijuurou dengan sedikit nada jengkel sedangkan Seira hanya tertawa.

"Kalau tidak ada kamu, siapa yang akan membantuku belajar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku?", kata Seira lagi.

"Haha masa bodoh. Aku mana peduli denganmu..", kata Seijuurou mengacak-acak rambut kakaknya dan berjalan cepat sengaja mendahuluinya.

"Uggghh! Menyebalkan sekali!", kata Seira protes dan mengeluarkan seribu kata menjelek-jelekkan Seijuurou sementara yang dihina hanya cuek dan terus berjalan.

Dan ditengah-tengah acara menjelek-jelekkan adiknya itu, Seira tidak sadar jika ada mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi sedang melaju dari ujung sana.

"AWASS!", Seijuurou cepat-cepat mendorong kakaknya dan menjauhkannya dari jalan raya.

Mereka berdua terjatuh, tetapi Seira selamat dari mobil itu.

"Seijuurou!", teriak Seira panik melihat luka di kepala Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang lecet?", kata Seijuurou panik mencemaskan kakak kembarnya itu padahal dirinya sendiri terluka.

Seira mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Bodoh.. Kau bodoh sekali.. Disaat keadaanmu seperti ini kau malah mencemaskan aku..", kata Seira menangis sambil memegang kepala Seijuurou.

"Ah.. Ini hanya terbentur sedikit.. Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa..", kata Seijuurou tersenyum memegang tangan kakak kembarnya itu dan kemudian dia pingsan.

"SEIJUUROU! SEIJUUROU!"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf..", kata Seira.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Aku yang lalai tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Untung saja Seira masih bisa diselamatkan..", kata Seijuurou.

"Sudah-sudah, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Seira, waktu selanjutnya kau harus lebih berhati-hati ya..", tegur ibunya.

"Baik.."

"Ibu akan mengurus obat Seijuurou dulu.. Kamu tunggu disini ya..", kata ibunya meninggalkan mereka.

"Seijuurou.."

"Ada apa Seira-nee?"

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih..", kata Seira menangis lagi. Tetapi walau dia sedih, terdapat sedikit kebahagiaan dalam tangisannya. Seijuurou yang cuek dan semakin menjauhi kakaknya itu, kali ini bersikap sangat baik?

Seira menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya itu. "Istirahatlah.. Agar cepat sembuh.."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Terima kasih.."

'Aku tidak akan mengulang ini lagi. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar Seijuurou pun tidak menjadi korbannya.', batin Seira dalam hati sambil memandang Seijuurou yang sedang istirahat. Melihat poni rambut Seijuurou yang menutupi mata Seijuurou, Seira pun membenarkan posisi rambut adik kembarnya itu dengan benar sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah remaja.. dan kita selalu bersama..", guman Seira kecil sehingga tidak membangunkan adik kembarnya itu.

mengingat usia mereka yang semakin bertambah, Seira berpikir. Apakah waktu untuk kebersamaan mereka, semakin sedikit?

.

.

.

"Ayo bangun Seira-nee..", kata Seijuurou.

"Lima menit lagi.."

"Baiklah kutinggal, kau terlalu lama. Aku bisa telat..", kata Seijuurou pasrah dan meninggalkan Seira. Seira pun melanjutkan tidurnya hingga tiga puluh menit. Dan dia baru menyadari jika dia telat.

"YA AMPUNN!", Seira berteriak histeris dan segera bersiap-siap. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya bisa marah dan mengata-ngatai adik kembarnya itu.

"Tega sekali kau Seijuurou.. Baru sebulan yang lalu kau begitu baik padaku, sekarang kembali seperti ini! Bodohhh! ", umpat Seira.

Seira pun sampai di sekolah walau dia telat, dan kemudian meminta maaf pada gurunya. Dia melihat Seijuurou di kelasnya yang duduk di belakang cuek seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan mukanya pun tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Seijuurou bodoh!", umpat Seira entah didengar yang bersangkutan atau tidak, dan terus berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Seijuurou yang melihat Seira melewati kelasnya, hanya diam seraya mengetahui apa yang Seira katakan tadi.

..

"Hei tega sekali kamu!", kata Seira memukul-mukul Seijuurou.

"Hei hei, ada apa memangnya?! Apa masalahmu denganku?", jawab Seijuurou tidak mau kalah.

"Gara-gara kamu tidak membangunkan aku, aku jadi telat tau!"

"Sudah kubangunkan. Kau saja yang seperti babi tidur terus.."

"Setidaknya bangunkan aku terus sampai aku bangun! Kalau begini kan fatal akibatnya!"

Seira tetap memukuli Seijuurou, sedangkan yang dipukul hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Makanya jangan kebanyakan baca manga hingga tidur larut malam..", kata Seijuurou.

"Eh? Bukankah kau sendiri belum tidur? Aku mendengar sekali helaan nafas dan suara garukan rambutmu.. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya karena aku terlalu asik baca manga~", kata Seira.

Seijuurou kaget. Jadi Seira mengetahui kalau tadi malam sebenarnya dia juga belum tidur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Dan hebat sekali kamu bisa tetap bangun pagi..", kata Seira lagi.

"Sudah lupakan saja..", kata Seijuurou dingin dan meninggalkan Seira.

"Hmphhh.. Seijuurou bodoh.."

.

.

.

"Maukah.. Sei-chin berpacaran denganku?", kata Murasakibara Atsushi menyatakan perasaannya diatap sekolah..

"E-eehh?", muka Seira pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Atsushi.

Seira diam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia bicara.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Eh? Sei-chin membenciku?"

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu.."

Atsushi tertawa. Seira yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi bingung.

"Mu-Murasakibara-san?"

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Sepertinya memang susah mendapatkan Sei-chin.. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan aku~", kata Atsushi kemudian meninggalkan Seira.

Seira pun duduk dan menghela nafas. Memang dia tidak membencinya, tetapi dia juga tidak menyukainya.

Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tetapi selama ini dia selalu didampingi Seijuurou. Dan yang menyatakan perasaannya, selalu dihalangi Seijuurou dan kabur karena melihat matanya yang tajam.

"E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba dia teringat. Benar sekali.. Selama ini yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, selalu mendapat pandangan tajam dari Seijuurou dan kabur. Dan dia juga sadar, selama ini dia tidak pernah sampai akrab sekali dengan orang lain kecuali Seijuurou.

"Kenapa? Kau membencinya?", tanya Seijurou dari belakang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Se... Seijuurou!", kata Seira kaget.

"Kenapa?", kata Seijuurou dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"I.. Itu.. Aku tidak membencinya.."

"Terus? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ti.. Tidak juga.."

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seira kaget dan diam. Orang lain yang dia suka? Selama ini dia tidak pernah akrab dengan pria lain. Dan kalau mengatakan tidak ada yang disukainya, itupun juga salah.

"Jawab aku, Seira!", kata Seijuurou lagi dan kali ini dia mengunci semua gerakan Seira aggar tidak bisa kabur.

Seira melepaskan diri dari Seijuurou, dan dia berteriak "ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?! Bukankah kamu tidak peduli denganku?!", katanya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou melihat Seira yang berlari menjauhinya. Dia tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya.

"Andai saja kamu tahu.."

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu.."

"Itadakimasu.."

Kemudian Seijuurou, Seira, serta ibunya makan malam dengan suasana yang luar biasa hening dan garing. Seira maupun Seijuurou sama-sama diam hingga ibu mereka bingung.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?", tanya ibu mereka memecah keheningan.

Seira menggeleng salah tingkah sedangkan Seijuurou hanya diam.

"Tumben sekali kalian diam-diaman?", tanya ibu mereka yang masih curiga.

Seijuurou berdiri, "aku sudah selesai..", dan dia kembali ke kamarnya. Seira hanya menunduk setelah itu.

"Seira.. Apa yang terjadi?", tanya ibunya setelah Seijuurou pergi.

"Entahlah.."

.

.

.

"Seira, tolong kembalikan bola-bola ini kedalam gudang..", perintah guru olahraganya itu.

"Ah baiklah..", dan Seira pun mengangkut bola-bola itu dengan sedikit berat hati.

Seijuurou yang melihat hal itu dari kelasnya, merasa jengkel. Apakah gurunya tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain? Kenapa harus Seira yang mengangkat bola-bola itu sendirian?

Ingin sekali dia turun dan membantu Seira, namun yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya memperhatikan Seira dari jendela kelasnya.

Seira terus berjalan sambil membawa bola-bola itu. Dan karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, Seira pun terjatuh tersandung batu dan lututnya mengenai ujung batu yang cukup tajam.

"Aduh..", Seira meringis kesakitan. Luka nya memang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Seira!", teriak Seijuurou tidak sadar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei Akashi apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak guru yang sedang mengajar itu. Tetapi Seijuurou sudah terlanjur berlari keluar.

"Kuroko, apa kau tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia keluar seenaknya?", tanya guru itu pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko menoleh kearah jendela, "Mungkin karena saudara kembarnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan terluka..", jawabnya datar.

...

"Seiraa!", Seijuurou berlari dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Ah.. Seijuurou..", Seira tetap memegangi lukanya.

"Kenapa bisa begini sih..", kata Seijuurou dan kemudian dia menggendong Seira sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah diamlah! Lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Sampai di ruang kesehatan, Seijuurou cepat-cepat mencari obat dan kapas untuk membersihkan luka Seira dulu.

"Tahan.. Ini sedikit sakit..", kata Seijuurou.

Seira yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya..

"HENTIKAN!"

"A-apa?!"

"Kubilang hentikan! Bukankah kamu tidak peduli padaku?!", teriak Seira lagi, dan kali ini menahan tangis.

Seijuurou diam, dan kemudian dia tetap membersihkan luka Seira apapun yang Seira lakukan. Itu terasa lebih menyakitkan karena Seira tidak bisa diam.

Setelah itu selesai, Seijuurou menempelkan plester di lutut Seira. Seira menunduk, dan isak tangisannya pun terdengar.

"Kalau itu sakit, itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak bisa diam..", kata Seijuurou dingin.

Seira terus menunduk, dan Seijuurou yang merasa Seira sudah tidak apa-apa, segera berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa?", kata Seira.

"Eh?", Seijuurou yang mendengar suara kecil Seira, berhenti berjalan.

"Bukankah kamu tidak peduli padaku?! Kau selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku.. Satu bulan yang lalu.. Aku sangat sedih kau kecelakaan karena melindungiku.. Tetapi disamping itu, aku juga bahagia.. Kau yang semakin lama semakin dingin padaku, tiba-tiba kembali seperti dulu. Namun setelah itu kamu kembali lagi dingin. Dan sekarang kau bersikap peduli.. Apa kamu ingin mempermainkan aku?! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Apa kamu membenciku?! Tetapi kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini, kamu peduli?! Apa kamu hanya peduli saat aku dalam bahaya saja?!", ungkap Seira dan kali ini tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Seijuurou menunduk dan terdiam. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Seira.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?", kata Seijuurou.

"A-apa?!"

Seijuurou memojokkan Seira ke tembok dan mengunci semua gerakan Seira.

"INI SEMUA KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!", teriak Seijuurou.

* * *

To be continued

Gak masuk akal banget ya? Terlalu ngayal ya? Namanya juga fic :'D

Mind to review? Thankyouu~~


	2. Chapter 2

Seira yang mendengar itu pun langsung shock. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Dia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Seijuurou selain dengan tatapan wajahnya yang heran. Tetapi Seira berpikir, seharusnya wajar kan jika seseorang menyayangi saudaranya?

"Ini semua karena aku menyukaimu! Aku menganggapmu sebagai wanita.. Dan aku tau hal itu salah. Karena itu, aku berusaha menjauhimu.. Selalu bersikap dingin padamu.. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan maksimal.. Saat kau hampir tertabrak, aku benar-benar memikirkanmu! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku selama kau tidak apa-apa! Bahkan tadi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran karena aku melihatmu dari jendela kelasku. Apalagi saat kau terjatuh, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku menyukaimu Seira.. Menyukaimu! Hanya kaulah gadis dimataku! Tidak ada gadis lain yang aku pikirkan selain dirimu! Aku tau, ini semua salah.. Tetapi.. Aku terlanjur.. Terlanjur jatuh cinta pada kakak kembarku sendiri..", kata Seijuurou mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, dan kemudian dia mundur perlahan-lahan dan menunduk.

Seira masih diam. Dia terkejut dengan semua ini. Apakah ini hanya bualan Seijuurou? Atau ini benar? Adik kembarnya, menyukainya? Bukankah itu seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi? Tetapi?

Memikirkan itu membuat Seira semakin diam dan bingung. Apakah ini benar?

"K-kau.. Bercanda kan? Pe.. Perasaanmu itu.. Karena kita adalah saudara..", kata Seira lagi.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Seira tajam.

"Kau pikir.. Untuk apa aku mengikutimu dan bersembunyi saat Atsushi menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Dan kau tidak tau betapa cemburunya aku dan berharap agar tidak ada orang lain yang memilikimu?! Dan kau juga tidak tau kan, betapa susahnya aku menahan dan menyembunyikan ini semua dari dulu? Awalnya aku juga mengira ini hanya rasa sayangku kepadamu karena kamu adalah saudara kembarku. Tetapi semakin lama aku semakin sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang gadis, lebih dari kakak..", kata Seijuurou, dan Seira tetap diam. Air matanya pun sudah mulai terlihat akan keluar. Seira benar-benar terkejut dan kehabisan kata-kata dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou akhirnya berdiri, "Asal kau tau, tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku..", kata Seijuurou pelan dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Seira.

Seira hanya bisa menangis dan memikirkan perkataan adik kembarnya itu. Dia merasa sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah. Jadi selama ini Seijuurou menderita karenanya? Tetapi dia juga tau, ini semua salah. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi padanya. Kenapa Seijuurou harus menyukainya? Kenapa sampai bisa terjadi?

Namun disamping itu, entah kenapa dia juga merasa senang..

* * *

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu Seira dan Seijuurou tidak berbicara sama sekali. Seira selalu menghindari bertemu dengan Seijuurou padahal Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menjauhinya, tetapi juga tidak mendekatinya. Dia hanya cuek seperti biasanya. Seira sengaja bangun sedikit terlambat agar tidak berangkat bersama Seijuurou, dan pulang sedikit terlambat pula agar tidak bersama Seijuurou. Sebelum Seijuurou tidur dan memasuki kamar mereka, Seira cepat-cepat berbaring dan berpura-pura untuk tidur. Semua dilakukannya hanya agar tidak berkomunikasi atau bertatap mata dengan Seijuurou. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak siap untuk berkomunikasi dengan Seijuurou sejak kejadian itu.

"Satsuki?", kata Seijuurou di telepon dan Seira yang pura-pura tidur itu masih mendengarnya. Momoi Satsuki adalah manajer klub basketnya, dan Seijuurou lumayan akrab dengannya sehingga dia memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Terserah..", kata Seijuurou dingin dan mematikan teleponnya.

Kemudian Seijuurou menoleh dan menatap kearah Seira. Dia tau jika sebenarnya Seira pura-pura tidur, dan itu dilakukan untuk meghindarinya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, dan kemudian dia berbaring. Tidak tanpa mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Dia menyesal telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Seira, tetapi disamping itu dia juga berpikir kalau ini yang terbaik. Mungkin dengan begini, Seira membencinya? Dan mungkin dia dapat melupakan Seira.

Besoknya, Seijuurou pun tetap bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah. Dia tidak sengaja bangun telat agar bisa berangkat bersama kembarannya itu karena dia tau jika Seira melakukan itu dengan sengaja untuk menghindarinya.

"Pagi..", kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum yang sudah menunggu Seijuurou di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama. Seijuurou tidak menjawabnya, dan dia berjalan diikuti oleh Satsuki.

Seira yang sudah bangun, melihat hal itu dari jendela kamarnya.

"Seijuurou..", dia berguman kecil.

...

Saat istirahat, Seira yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya, tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Seijuurou dan Satsuki. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan Satsuki memegang lengan Seijuurou.

"Seira? Bukankah itu kembaranmu?", tanya salah satu temannya.

"Waw. Akashi yang tsundere itu bisa ditaklukan oleh Momoi ya?", kata temannya lagi.

Seira yang mendenngar hal itu hanya terus diam. Rasa kecewa, sedih, dan sakit bercampur. Tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan itu dan terus berjalan. Dia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia merasa begitu? Apakah dia cemburu pada Seijuurou?

Seira menoleh lagi kebelakang, dan dia melihat Satsuki yang tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Seijuurou. Seijuurou juga menoleh ke belakang, dan mata mereka kini saling bertemu. Karena kejadian itu, Seira segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menjauh dari mereka. Seijuurou tetap diam, walau perasaannya menjadi galau seketika.

.

.

.

"Hujan...", Seira berguman kecil. Hujan pada saat itu amat sangat deras, dan terpaksa Seira tidak bisa pulang kecuali menunggu sampai hujan reda karena dia tidak membawa payung.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu..", kata Seira.

Seira pun kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, dan dia melihat Seijuurou dari kejauhan yang baru saja mengganti bajunya untuk berlatih basket.

'Seijuurou latihan basket.. Berarti dia tidak pulang..', guman Seira. Dan dia berpikir seharusnya ini kesempatan yang baik untuk pulang ke rumah duluan. Namun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk sekarang.

"Akashi-san.."

Seira yang tiba-tiba mendengar itu cukup terkejut. Dia menemukan sosok berambut biru muda di belakangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

"E.. Eh.. Ada apa Kuroko?"

Tetsuya menyodorkan payung biru miliknya. "Pakailah untuk pulang. Kebetulan ada yang baru mengembalikan payungku yang hilang sehingga ada dua..", kata Tetsuya lagi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Kuroko! Aku akan mengembalikannya besok.. Sampai jumpa..", kata Seira senang. Dia merasa kali ini takdir berpihak padanya.

Setelah merasa tugasnya selesai, Tetsuya pun kembali kedalam untuk latihan basket.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?", kata Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku sudah meminjamkan payungku pada saudara Akashi-kun..", jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih.. Kamu bisa menggunakan payungku nanti jika hujan tidak kunjung reda..", kata Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengikutinya berjalan untuk latihan basket.

...

"Tadaima.."

"Seijuurouu.. Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup begini sih?", kata ibunya saat Seijuurou pulang.

"Maaf.. Aku lupa membawa payung.."

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. Cepatlah mandi sebelum kau masuk angin.. Besok kamu akan bertanding basket kan. Tidak lucu kalau sampai jatuh sakit.."

"Baiklah.."

Seira yang mendengar itu jadi heran. Seijuurou yang selalu membawa dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, hari ini lupa membawa payung? Apa yang terjadi memangnya?

Mendengar langkah kaki Seijuurou yang mendekati kamar, Seira cepat-cepat memasang headset untuk berpura-pura mendengarkan lagu dan membaca manga. Saat Seijuurou masuk, dia berpura-pura tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Seijuurou.

"Buku yang kau baca terbalik, Seira..", kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba. Seira yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan baru menyadari bukunya terbalik. Tetapi dia terus berusaha diam karena tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Tidak dengar ya..", dan kemudian dia keluar dari kamar agar Seira bisa merasa lebih nyaman. Dia tau jika itu dilakukan Seira agar tidak berkomunikasi dengannya.

Seira bernapas lega setelah Seijuurou keluar, walaupun dia harus menahan malu karena manga yang dibacanya terbalik. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih memakai headsetnya agar Seijuurou berpikir dia tidak dengar.

'Tetapi.. Sampai kapan aku harus begini terus?', batin Seira dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seijuurou. Seira.. Ayo bangun..", kata ibu Seira dan Seijuurou yang membangunkan anak-anaknya.

Seira yang telah berkali-kali mendengar suara ibunya pun akhirnya bangun.

"Seijuurou.. Ayo bangun.. Bukankah hari ini kamu akan bertanding?", kata ibu mereka lagi membangunkan Seijuurou.

"A-ah.. Baiklah..", kata Seijuurou dengan nada yang sangat ngantuk kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Walau masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, Seira menyadari ada yang aneh. Mengapa Seijuurou yang biasanya selalu bangun pagi tanpa harus dibangunkan ibu mereka, kali ini tidak bisa bangun sendiri?

"Seira, kau juga. Kalau tidak segera bersiap-siap, kamu bisa telat..", kata ibunya.

"Baiklah..", Seira berdiri dengan malas menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil baju seragamnya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Seira duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapannya. Mau tidak mau Seira duduk di sebelah Seijuurou karena pada pagi itu mereka bangun dalam waktu yang sama.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang berbicara satu sama lain.. Apa kalian bertengkar?", kata ibu mereka tiba-tiba. Seira hanya menunduk diam dan memakan sarapannya, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak ada..", kata Seijuurou.

"Eh?", ibu mereka pun heran dengan jawaban Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya kan, Seira?", kata Seijuurou lagi.

Mendengar itu Seira hanya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Suasananya benar-benar tidak enak untuk Seira saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu!", kata Seira yang kemudian berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

"Tunggulah adikmu sebentar, dia masih sarapan Seira..", kata ibu mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Sepertinya hari ini Seira harus datang pagi karena piket..", kata Seijuurou.

"Be-benar.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!", kata Seira lagi dan meninggalkan rumah.

Sejak Seijuurou mengatakan perasaannya pada Seira, Seira selalu menghindar tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya Seira tidak membencinya, hanya saja Seira kaget dan tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Semua yang dirasakan Seijuurou adalah kesalahan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah saudara kembar, dan perasaan itu terlarang.

Kemudian Seira berhenti sejenak. Dia baru ingat jika Seijuurou hari ini wajahnya cukup pucat. Apakah dia kurang istirahat? Atau memang dia sedang tidak enak badan?

Seira berpikir untuk absen sekolah dan menonton pertandingan Seijuurou saja. Entah kenapa dia ingin memastikannya sendiri, dan melihat Seijuurou bertanding.

"Apakah... Tanpa kusadari... Aku juga menyukai Seijuurou selama ini?", guman Seira kecil. Dia baru sadar jika semua pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya, selalu ditolaknya. Dia juga tidak pernah akrab dengan laki-laki lain selain Seijuurou.

Seira juga menyadari.. Dia menjadi sering memikirkan Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini. Dan hampir setiap saat, dia memiliki perasaan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seijuurou.

Seira menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah adik kembarku sendiri. Wajar saja jika aku menyayanginya..", kata Seira berusaha melawan perasaannya. Seira duduk dan membeli sebuah minuman untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi hingga pertandingan dimulai..", kata Seira.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya..", kata Seijuurou, dan kemudian bola pun datang kearah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mendribble bola itu. Tetapi semua merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya hari ini. Dan Seijuurou pun melempar bola.

Tetapi sayang, kali ini meleset.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya semua heran dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Dia yang biasanya selalu benar, dan tidak pernah kalah, hari ini gagal mengeshoot bola?

"Oi Akashi, kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Daiki sambil berlari.

"Ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mencetak nilai.. Kuserahkan selanjutnya pada kalian..", jawab Seijuurou.

"A-ah.. Baiklah..", dan mereka lanjut bermain walau masih banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap kapten mereka ini?

Mereka terus bertanding, dan akhirnya Teikou menang. Sesuai yang diduga para penonton meski tadi tembakan Seijuurou sempat meleset.

Setelah mereka saling memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Seijuurou yang berjalan, tanpa sengaja melihat Seira sedang duduk di bangku penonton.

"Eh? Seira?", guman Seijuurou kecil sambil melihat Seira. Seira pun juga melihat Seijuurou, dan mata mereka bertemu. Kemudian Seira cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan berpura-pura memakai ponsel.

"Hei, Akashi-kun, apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?", tanya Tetsuya.

"Ah tidak.. Aku hanya..", dan tiba-tiba Seijuurou jatuh pingsan sebelum keluar dari lapangan. Semua penonton dan pemain yang melihanya menjadi kaget. Tetsuya yang biasanya datar, berubah menjadi panik. Dan dia memegang dahi Seijuurou.

"Panas sekali..", guman Tetsuya.

"Pantas saja tadi Aka-chin gagal menembak bola..", kata Atsushi.

"SEIJUUROU!", Seira tanpa sadar berteriak dan dia segera berlari kebawah. Dia tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang dan terus berlari hingga ke lapangan.

"Akashi-san..", kata Tetsuya saat melihat Seira.

"Seijuurou!", Seira dengan paniknya segera berlari ke arah Seijuurou. Entah ada keajaiban apa, Seijuurou yang pingsan dan hendak dibawa ke ruang kesehatan oleh Daiki dan Atsushi itu, sadar walaupun dalam waktu sebentar.

"Sei... Raa.. Terima kasih sudah melihat pertandinganku..", kata Seijuurou lemah. Seira pun mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit. Dia sangat cemas dengan Seijuurou.

...

Seira terus menjaga Seijuurou di ruang kesehatan yang disediakan. Pertanyaannya dari tadi pagi terjawab, memang benar jika Seijuurou sakit.

"Seijuurou..", guman Seira sedih.

"Permisi Akashi-san..", dan Tetsuya memasuki ruang kesehatan itu.

"Ah, Kuroko! Kebetulan sekali aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu!", dan Seira segera mengambil payung Tetsuya yang dipinjamnya kemarin.

Saat Seira akan memberikannya, dia melihat Tetsuya yang membawa payung Seijuurou. Apakah ini hanya mirip, atau benar-benar payung Seijuurou?

"Eh..", guman Seira tanpa sadar saat melihat payung yang mirip dengan milik Seijuurou itu.

"Aku juga ingin mengembalikan payung Akashi-kun.. Maaf aku berbohong, tetapi kemarin Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk meminjamkan payungku padamu. Sebagai gantinya, dia meminjamkan payungnya padaku..", kata Tetsuya datar.

Seira pun terkejut. Jadi, penyebab Seijuurou menjadi begini, semua karena dirinya? Seijuurou benar-benar memikirkan dirinya. Dan tanpa disadari air matanya semakin deras.

"Seijuurou bodoh..", guman Seira kecil sambil menangis.

"Maaf Akashi-san, aku masih ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan pada Akashi-kun untuk cepat sembuh. Selamat malam..", kata Tetsuya kemudian meninggalkan Seira.

Seira kembali duduk di sebelah Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou bodoh.. Kenapa kamu terlalu memikirkan diriku kalau akibatnya pada dirimu sendiri akan begini..", kata Seira sambil menangis.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba tersadar. Dan dia melihat Seira yang menjaganya sambil menangis.

"Seira.. Kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Seijuurou pada saat sadar dan langsung duduk.

"Ini semua karena kamu.. Bodoh.. Kau bodoh sekali..", jawab Seira.

Seijuurou memegang wajah mulus Seira. "Apakah, ada yang menyakitimu?", tanya Seijuurou. Masih bisa-bisanya dia mengkhawatirkan Seira disaat keadaannya sendiri seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Seira memeluk Seijuurou.

"Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang aku kenal. Mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat dirimu sendiri sakit. Menyuruh orang lain meminjamkan payungnya karena kau tau aku tidak akan memakai payungmu. Dan akhirnya sakit karena itu..", kata Seira sambil terus menangis.

Seijuurou diam sebentar. Dia merasa di skakmat dengan semua kata-kata Seira.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang.. Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Seira..", kata Seijuurou. Seira tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus menangis dan diam.

Seijuurou tersenyum, dan kemudian dia memeluk Seira balik dengan lembut, "Seira-nee.. Kau juga menyukaiku bukan?", kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba yang membuat Seira kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Seira benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Seijuurou tertawa karena hal itu, dan dia dapat melihat apa yang akan dijawab Seira.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan.. Aku tau..", goda Seijuurou lagi.

Seira mempererat pelukannya, "Kalau sudah tau tidak usah bertanya. Kau bodoh sekali..", kata Seira terus menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum bahagia. Dia sudah bisa mengetahuinya sejak Seira tadi datang untuk melihat pertandingannya. Dan bahkan, Seira rela membolos sekolah hanya untuk melihat pertandingannya. Walau suasana mereka sedang canggung.

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

Dan kemudian, Seijuurou mencium Seira. Seira awalnya kaget, namun dia juga terbawa suasana dan diam saja, menikmati apa yang Seijuurou lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..", kata Seijuurou dan Seira bersamaan.

"Selamat datang.. Eh?", ibu mereka heran melihat mereka berdua yang baru saja datang.

"Ada apa?", tanya Seira heran.

"Ka-kalian..", mata ibu mereka menuju pada tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Dan reflek mereka langsung melepaskannya.

"Ayo masuk, aku lapar sekali..", kata Seijuurou langsung memasuki rumah.

"E-ehh? Apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?", kata Seira yang menyusul Seijuurou dan meninggalkan ibu mereka yang terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?", guman ibu mereka kecil.

...

"Jadi.. Kalian sudah berbaikan?", tanya ibu mereka saat makan malam.

Seira mengangguk. "Maaf kami menyembunyikannya.. Habisnya, Seijuurou terlalu menyebalkan..", kata Seira.

Seijuurou hanya cuek mendengarnya dan tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ibu mereka membatin lega dalam hati. Syukurlah jika mereka hanya bertengkar dan sudah baikan.

"Hmm... Sepertinya memang benar sudah membaik ya.. Cepat sekali..", kata Seira yang tiba-tiba memegang dahi Seijuurou.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu benar..", jawab Seijuurou cuek.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah baiklah..", kata Seira melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Dan hal itu, membuat ibu mereka bingung lagi..

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

Gimana? Jelek? :'D klo jelek atau ga ada respon lagi sy hapus deh :'D

Makasih bwt yg udah baca, berkenan mereview? :'D

Ai natha : makasih ya makasih :3 smoga fic ini bakal tetep lanjutsss :'D


	3. Chapter 3

"Buka mulutmu, Seijuurou!"

"Berikan sendiri padaku. Aku bukan anak kecil Seira"

"Tidak tidak.. Kamu tidak akan bisa merebutnya selama tempat bento dan sumpitnya hanya ada sepasang."

Seijuurou terpaksa membuka mulutnya, dan dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan Seira memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana? Enak?", tanya Seira sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya itu sangat enak. Entahlah, bagi Seijuurou semua masakan buatan Seira selalu saja lezat.

"Tidak.."

Seira memukul Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou tertawa karenanya.

Kali ini giliran Seira yang memakan makanannya sendiri sehingga tangan kirinya menganggur. Kesempatan yang ada itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Seijuurou, dan dia memegang tangan Seira. Muka Seira langsung memerah, tetapi kemudian dia membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Seijuurou.

"Ayo buka mulutmu lagi.."

"Baiklah Hime-sama.."

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy reading!**

"Se.. Seira-san.."

Seijuurou dan Seira yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara itu langsung terkejut. Biasanya hanya ada mereka berdua diatas atap sekolah, namun kali ini ada yang tiba-tiba datang.

"A-ada apa?", tanya Seira.

Pemuda itu diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. Seijuurou bisa menebak dan melihat apa yang terjadi, maka dia menggenggam tangan Seira lebih erat lagi.

"E-eh?", Seira menoleh kearah Seijuurou dengan heran. Beruntung, pemuda di depannya ini tidak bisa melihat tangan mereka yang bergandengan dibelakang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada Seira-san.. Dan.. Kurasa.. Kurasa Sebaiknya Seijuurou juga mengetahuinya..", kata pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya,

"Aku menyukaimu, Seira-san! Kumohon, terimalah perasaanku ini!", kata pemuda itu. Seira cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Memang sudah banyak yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun tetap saja hal ini membuatnya shock.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa..", jawab Seira.

Pemuda itu langsung terlihat sedih. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak mudah menyerah.

"A..apakah tidak dipikirkan dulu?", kata pemuda itu lagi.

Seira hendak menjawab, namun sebelum itu Seijuurou sudah maju duluan.

"Bukankah dia sudah menolakmu? Jangan memaksanya!", kata Seijuurou dingin. Melihat mata tajam Seijuurou, pemuda itu pun merasa takut dan segera pergi sambil meminta maaf.

Sebelum dia turun, dia sempat melihat Seira dan Seijuurou bergandengan tangan dibelakang.

"Apakah mereka...", gumannya kecil..

"Waw.. Ternyata kakak kembarku ini sangat populer di kalangan pria ya.. Hahaha", goda Seijuurou.

"Kamu sendiri sebenarnya juga. Hanya saja sifatmu yang terlalu dingin dan judes itu membuat para wanita takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya..", kata Seira. Seijuurou hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik jika tidak ada yang menyatakannya, karena itu akan sia-sia saja. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaanku hanya untuk Seira..", kata Seijuurou lagi. Seira mencubit pipi Seijuurou karena mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou yang berlebihan itu. Dan keduanya tertawa.

Seijuurou melihat wajah Seira. Seira yang terus dilihat seperti itu, wajahnya pun memerah.

"A-apa?", tanya Seira heran.

Seijuurou tersenyum, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Seira.

"Akashi-kun, waktu istirahat sudah selesai, pelajaran sudah dimulai..", kata Tetsuya datar.

Seijuurou dan Seira yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja langsung terkejut. Ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disini!?

"Hei Tetsu, kau bodoh sekali!", kata Aomine Daiki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat persembunyian.

"Aahh.. Aominecchi..", kata Kise Ryouta yang hendak mencegah Daiki.

"Ka.. Kalian..", kata Seijuurou shock dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Apakah tim basketnya ini.. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Seira?

"Kalian semua benar-benar bodoh.. Sudah kubilang untuk tenang bukan?", kata Midorima Shintarou yang juga akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian.

"Kau sendiri juga keluar akhirnya, dasar bodoh!", kata Daiki.

"A.. Aku kembali dulu!", kata Seira menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah sambil berlari.

Saat berlari untuk menuju ke kelasnya, Seira melihat Atsushi yang tidak beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seira tidak ingin terlalu memperhatikannya, akhirnya dia berlari lagi menuju kelasnya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersembunyi dan menjadi stalker?", tanya Seijuurou tajam.

"I.. Itu...", Ryouta menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak istirahat selesai dan tidak sengaja kami semua melihat Akashi-kun disini bersama saudaramu.", jawab Tetsuya polos.

"Tetsu! Kau bodoh sekali!", kata Daiki, dan Shintarou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Seijuurou langsung facepalm. Entah karena kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya, atau takut rahasianya dengan Seira ketahuan.

Seijuurou kembali duduk. Sudah hilang keinginannya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Akhirnya kalian mengetahuinya.. Jika aku mencintai saudara kembarku sendiri..", kata Seijuurou depresi. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya nanti..

"Te-tenang saja Akashicchi.. Kami tidak akan membocorkan hal ini..", kata Ryouta.

"Syukurlah jika Sei-chin mendapat pria yang baik seperti Aka-chin..", kata Atsushi tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu Seijuurou cukup kaget. Apakah Atsushi tidak merasa cemburu karena ditolak Seira, dan melihat Seira berciuman dengannya?

Seijuurou menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya pusing. Banyak sekali hal membingungkan terjadi padanya. Dan setelah itu dia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei hei.. Apakah Akashicchi merasa tersinggung karena kita semua diam-diam menyaksikannya?", tanya Ryouta.

"Sepertinya tidak. Hanya saja Akashi-kun masih belum siap memberitahukan ini semua pada kita..", kata Tetsuya datar.

Ryouta dan Daiki mengangguk, setuju dengan Tetsuya. Begitu pula dengan Atsushi.

Shintarou membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Bagaimanapun juga, jika saudara saling mencintai, itu salah..", katanya.

.

.

.

"Kau menungguku?", kata Seijuurou sedikit shock saat mengetahui Seira menungguinya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu saja. Menunggu siapa lagi.. Ayo pulang..", dan Seira merangkul lengan Seijuurou.

"He-hei.. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pulang duluan?", kata Seijuurou.

"Ahh siapa peduli, aku ingin menunggumu. Ayo jalan..", kata Seira menarik Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun..", guman Tetsuya yang melihat dari jendela kelas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Tetsu, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai..", kata Daiki.

Ryouta pun menyahut, "Pantas saja Akashicchi tidak pernah melihat gadis lain..".

"Hubungan mereka itu terlarang, nanodayo..", kata Shintarou.

"Hmmm.. Selama itu Aka-chin, sepertinya tidak masalah bagi mereka..", kata Atsushi sambil memakan snacknya.

Dan mereka kembali memandangi Akashi kembar yang berjalan bersama itu.

"Heei. Seijuurou..", kata Seira tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Ada apa Seira-nee?", tanya Seijuurou.

"Kamu tidak ingin mengajakku kencan?"

"Eh? Memangnya sejak kapan kita berpacaran?"

Seira memukul-mukul Seijuurou, "Kamu bilang mencintaiku, terus merebut ciuman pertamaku, menggandeng tanganku, lalu kita tidak berpacaran? Hmm.. Sepertinya aku harus menerima pria yang akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku nanti..", kata Seira. Mendengar itu, mata Seijuurou langsung tajam dan menarik Seira.

"Hei hei.. Kenapa?", goda Seira padahal dia tau jika saudara kembarnya itu cemburu.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Seira, "Mungkin.. Tidak akan bisa untuk kita bersama terus, mengingat status kita sebagai saudara. Tetapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku sampai waktunya kau jatuh ke tangan pria lain?", tanya Seijuurou.

"Dengan senang hati. Dan aku akan memperjuangkan untuk selamanya karena aku tau, aku hanya mencintaimu..", jawab Seira. Wajah mereka saling bertemu dan mata mereka saling menatap. Tidak lama kemudian pun mereka berciuman lagi.

.

.

.

"Hei Seijuurou, tolong ambilkan kecap..", kata Seira.

"Hmm? Kau punya tangan kan? Ambil saja sendiri..", jawab Seijuurou ketus.

"Ughh.. Menyebalkan..", umpat Seira.

Ibu mereka pun tertawa melihat anak-anaknya demikian. "Baiklah, kuenya sudah matang. Ibu ambil dulu..", kata Ibu mereka dan kemudian menuju ke dapur.

Seira hendak berdiri dan mengambil kecap yang ada di dekat Seijuurou, namun tiba-tiba Seijuurou mengambilkan kecap dan menuangkannya ke makanan Seira.

"Kalau aku bersikap terlalu baik padamu di depan ibu, dia bisa curiga..", kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Seira heran.

"Dia mencurigai hubungan kita!", kata Seijuurou lagi.

"Apaa?!", Seira sedikit berteriak kaget mendengar kata Seijuurou itu.

"Ada apa, Seira?", tanya ibu mereka yang datang dari dapur.

"I-itu..", Seira bingung harus menjawab apa.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, " Seperti biasa. Dia melupakan tugas dari sekolah..", kata Seijuurou cuek dan memakan makanannya. Seira hanya menunduk sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Seira seira.. Kalau begini terus kau bisa ketinggalan jauh loh dari Seijuurou..", kata ibu mereka. Seira hanya menyengir dan menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Seijuurou tetap bersikap cuek dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menentukan SMA yang akan kalian masuki nantinya?", tanya ibu mereka tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja kami memilih Teikou!", kata Seira semangat sedangkan Seijuurou hanya menunduk diam.

"Kamu setuju, Seijuurou?", tanya ibu mereka.

Seijuurou diam dan menunduk. Seira jadi heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku.. Akan pergi ke SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto..", kata Seijuurou.

Seira dan Ibunya yang mendengar itu tentu saja kaget.

"Ehh?! Kenapa?! Bukankah kamu akan bersekolah di Teikou juga?", tanya Seira.

"Benar Seijuurou. Apakah tidak terlalu jauh jika harus ke Kyoto?", kata ibunya juga.

Seijuurou berusaha tetap tenang, "Mereka menawarkan memberikan beasiswa, dengan prestasiku di bidang akademik dan non akademik, bahkan aku sudah diterima disana walau tidak melakukan tes penempatan. Lagipula, Rakuzan adalah SMA yang terpandang..", kata Seijuurou.

"Hmmm.. Kalau kau memutuskan seperti itu apa boleh buat.. Baiklah ibu akan mendukungmu, kamu juga kan Seira?", kata ibu mereka.

"Aku juga akan pergi ke SMA Rakuzan kalau begitu! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seijuurou...", kata Seira.

"Pendaftaranya sudah tutup..", kata Seijuurou.

"Eehhh?! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan aku sih?!", bentak Seira.

Seijuurou menunduk, "Memangnya aku harus selalu memberitahumu tentang apa yang kupilih?", kata Seijuurou.

Seira berdiri dan memukul meja, "Aku tau, aku tidak sepintar dirimu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang berkali-kali memenangkan pertandingan Shogi maupun Basket. Tetapi, kenapa kamu pergi ke Rakuzan tanpa memberitahuku dulu?!", kata Seira dan langsung berlari ke kamar.

"Seira!", ibunya pun berteriak, berusaha menghentikan Seira, namun Seijuurou menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah.. Nanti aku akan berbicara dengannya..", kata Seijuurou.

.

.

"Seiraa.. Buka pintunya.. Aku juga ingin tidur..", kata Seijuurou terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka.

Seira hanya terus duduk di belakang pintu dan menangis. Mengapa Seijuurou tidak mengatakannya? Apakah Seijuurou ingin berpisah dengannya?

"Ayolah Seira..", kata Seijuurou lagi.

"Seijuurou bodoh..", umpat Seira dari dalam kamar tanpa membukakan pintu.

"Buka dulu pintunya, akan kujelaskan..", kata Seijuurou lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan! Kamu memang ingin meninggalkan aku bukan? Jahat sekali.. Tega sekali kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang ini..", kata Seira lagi.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, kemudian dia duduk di depan pintu.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk meringankan orangtua kita juga. Dengan menerima tawaran Rakuzan, aku tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah. Lagipula kalau kita berdua pergi ke Kyoto, siapa yang akan menemani ibu disini? Ayah juga jarang pulang kerumah karena pekerjaannya..", kata Seijuurou.

Kemudian Seira melihat ada sebuah kertas diselipkan melalui bawah pintu.

'Dan kalau aku di Kyoto, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Kita bisa berkencan disana dengan normal, tanpa ada yang tau jika kita adalah saudara..'

Seira menangis lagi membaca itu. Memang benar, tetapi dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seijuurou.

"Masih belum mau membuka? Baiklah, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu..", kata Seijuurou.

Seira cepat-cepat berdiri dan membuka pintunya, kemudian memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang.

Seira tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memeluk dari belakang dan membuat punggung Seijuurou basah. Seijuurou menunduk, dan memegang tangan kakak kembarnya yang melilit di perutnya.

"Jangan sedih...", kata Seijuurou.

Seira tidak menjawab. Seijuurou tau meski dia berkata begitu, akan susah bagi Seira untuk berhenti menangis.

Dalam hati pun dia sebenarnya juga sedih, namun inilah yang terbaik..

.

.

.

"Eehh? Akhirnya Akashicchi pergi ke Rakuzan?", kata Ryouta.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan terus mengamati jendela. Pandangannya kosong dan sorot matanya sedih.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan kembaranmu itu sendirian di Teikou?", kata Daiki.

Seijuurou menunduk. "Mau bagaimana lagi..", jawabnya bingung.

"Sei-chin pasti sedih jika Aka-chin pergi jauh..", tambah Atsushi.

"Aku tau... Tetapi jika aku tetap berlama-lama disini, maka hal yang aku takutkan akan terjadi..", kata Seijuurou depresi.

"Ibumu akan mengetahui hubungan kalian cepat atau lambat jika kau tetap berada disini..", tambah Shintarou.

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya, dan yang lainnya juga memandangi Shintarou. Benar sekali kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Yahh.. Benar..", kata Seijuurou pelan.

Semuanya terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Tetsuya melirik kearah jendela, dan melihat Seira yang tidak seceria biasanya.

"Akashi-san..", gumannya pelan.

"Hei Seira, kau mendengarkan tidak?!", tegur temannya yang melihat Seira melamun dari tadi.

"Ah... Eh.. Ma-maaf.. Bisa kau ulang?", kata Seira.

"Yaampun Seira, ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada masalah?", tanya teman Seira.

Seira cepat-cepat memasang senyumnya dan menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Tidak apa-apa..", kata Seira.

"Ada masalah?"

Seira menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Sampai mana kita tadi?", tanya Seira.

Seira berusaha nyambung dengan obrolan teman-temannya, namun pikirannya juga terus memikirkan Seijuurou.

'Apakah aku dan Seijuurou, memang tidak bisa bersama?'

.

.

.

"Tinggal dua bulan..", guman Seira sambil memandangi kalender.

"Apanya yang dua bulan?", tanya Seijuurou.

"SMP akan berakhir.. Dan kita melanjutkan ke SMA..", jawab Seira sedih.

Seijuurou duduk di ranjang Seira, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ini yang terbaik..", kata Seijuurou.

"Ya.. Kau.. Benar..", dan Seira menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis.

Seijuurou memeluk kakak kembarnya itu, "Tenanglah Seira-nee. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu..", kata Seijuurou.

"Hahahaha. Kau bohong.. Rakuzan terkenal dengan pelajarannya yang susah dengan tugas yang banyak. Mana punya waktu untuk mengunjungiku.. Belum kegiatan basketmu.. Aku yakin pasti kamu akan dipilih menjadi kapten lagi dengan kekuatanmu seperti itu.. Ditambah kamu pasti akan sering disuruh untuk mengikuti lomba shogi..", kata Seira dan tangisannya bertambah deras.

Seijuurou tetap memeluk Seira, dia sendiri pun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Tokyo dan Seira, namun jika tidak maka hubungannya dengan Seira akan segera terbongkar. Seijuurou tentu saja lebih memilih untuk berhubungan jarak jauh daripada hubungannya dengan Seira ketahuan dan mereka akan dipisahkan secara paksa.

"Maafkan aku Seira, maaf..", Seijuurou tetap memeluk kakak kembarnya itu. Seira mendekatkan dirinya pada Seijuurou, dan menangis di tubuhnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Aku akan mentraktirmu takoyaki~", kata Seijuurou.

"Eh? Sekarang? Ini sudah jam sembilan..", kata Seira.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu aman bersamaku..", Seijuurou menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Mau kemana kalian?", tanya ibu mereka dengan rasa curiga. Seijuurou dan Seira tidak menyangka jika ibu mereka masih diluar kamar.

"Aku akan menenangkanya agar dia tidak menggangguku untuk pindah ke SMA Teikou..", bisik Seijuurou pada ibunya, dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama!", kata ibu mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ibu?", tanya Seira.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting~ agar dia tidak curiga saja..", jawab Seijuurou santai.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Seira menggandeng tangan Seijuurou erat, karena baginya sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa sering menggandeng Seijuurou lagi.

"Ayo kesana. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu takoyaki?", Seijuurou menarik Seira kearah toko takoyaki dan memesankan dua untuk dia dan Seira.

"Kau diam terus..", tegur Seijuurou yang melihat Seira terus diam.

"Aku bingung..", kata Seira sambil menusuk takoyakinya.

"Karena?"

Seira menunduk, dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu..", kata Seira.

"Kalau aku terus bersamamu.. Lama kelamaan hubungan kita akan ketahuan, Seira-nee..", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum dan membelai kepala kakaknya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia sudah curiga dengan kita sejak kita pulang bergandengan tangan..", kata Seijuurou lagi.

"Benarkah?", Seira terkejut dengan kata-kata adiknya itu. Tetapi jika yang mengatakan itu Seijuurou, sudah pasti hal itu benar dan tidak salah.

Seijuurou merangkul kakaknya itu, "Maka itulah.. Sering-sering kunjungi aku di Kyoto, Seira-nee!", kata Seijuurou lagi.

Seira tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menangis di dekapan Seijuurou. Memang ini semua yang terbaik, tetapi sangat susah baginya untuk melepas Seijuurou begitu saja.

.

.

**Graduation Day**

.

.

"Ugh.. Lama sekali Seijuurou itu..", guman Seira kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggu oleh Seira itu akhirnya muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kancing seragam yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Menyebalkan sekali.. Katanya aku menakutkan, tetapi kenapa ganas sekali saat mengambil kancing-kancing seragamku ini?", kata Seijuurou kesal dan duduk di sebelah Seira.

"Kamu memang mempunyai banyak fans bodoh.. Apalagi kamu kapten generation of miracles.. Hanya saja mereka takut karena sikapmu yang terlalu dingin dan terkesan jahat itu..", kata Seira dan kemudian dia memegang baju seragam Seijuurou.

"Kalau tau begini, sebaiknya aku mendampingimu dari awal dan memastikan tidak ada yang menyentuhmu..", kata Seira lagi dengan nada kesal.

Seijuurou tertawa mengetahui kakaknya yang cemburu itu. Kemudian Seijuurou memegang tangan Seira, dan mengarahkan kearah kancing seragamnya yang paling atas yang ternyata belum diambil.

"Sudah sengaja kupertahankan yang pertama untuk gadis yang kucintai..", kata Seijuurou.

Dengan cepat Seira menarik kancing itu hingga lepas, "Ckckck.. Kasar sekali..", tambah Seijuurou yang melihat kakaknya bernafsu mencabut kancingnya itu.

"Hehehe.. Terima kasih, Seijuurou..", Seira membalas kancing yang diberikan Seijuurou itu dengan ciuman di pipinya. Dia menggenggam kancing itu dengan wajah yang bahagia hingga nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Lihatlah.. Ternyata Akashi masih menyimpan kancingnya yang pertama!", seru Daiki.

"Tentu saja begitu. Akashicchi pasti akan melakukan apapun demi gadis yang dicintainya.. Hampir semua pria seperti itu..", tambah Ryouta.

"Pasti Akashi-san sangat bahagia menerima kancing itu..", kata Tetsuya.

"Apa kau tidak iri dengan Akashi yang dicium oleh saudaranya itu?", tanya Shintarou pada Atsushi.

Atsushi menggeleng, "Memang pria yang cocok untuk Sei-chin adalah Aka-chin.."

"Dan sampai kapan kalian mau terus bersembunyi disana sambil menstalkeriku dan Seira?", kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba yang membuat anggota kiseki no sedai dan Seira yang di sebelahnya terkejut.

"Hehehe.. Ketahuan..", kata Ryouta mewakili semuanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, kemudian dia menarik Seira dalam dekapannya.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengumumkan pada kalian semua.. Akashi Seira adalah pacarku..", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum sedangkan muka Seira hanya memerah.

"Selamat, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-san..", kata Tetsuya datar sambil bertepuk tangan.

"E-eeh? Selamat untuk kalian berdua!", kata Daiki mengikuti Tetsuya dan membantunya bertepuk tangan. Atsushi dan Ryouta pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih semuanya..", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum.

Shintarou membenarkan kacamatanya, "Bukan berarti aku memperhatikan kalian, hanya saja berhati-hatilah jika orang tua kalian mencurigai hubungan kalian..", kata Shintarou dengan ketsundereannya, membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih Shintarou!", kata Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"Kalau sudah sampai disana kabari ibu secepatnya ya! Jangan lupa jaga dirimu baik-baik..", kata ibu Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Baik.."

Seira terus diam dari tadi. Dia sangat sedih dan berharap jika hari ini tidak akan datang.

"Seira, ucapkan perpisahan dengan adik kembarmu...", tegur ibunya. Tetapi Seira terus diam dan menunduk.

"Hmmm..", Seijuurou mendekati Seira.

"Ibu.. Disana sedang ada dango di diskon!", kata Seijuurou sambil menunjuk kearah lain.

"Eehhh?", ibunya pun menoleh, dan Seijuurou menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Seira. Ciuman perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa.. Jangan menangis!", kata Seijuurou.

"Hei Seijuurou, apa kau tidak salah lihat?", tanya ibunya.

"Sepertinya salah. Hehehe..", kata Seijuurou sambil tertawa.

Seira pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia melanggar perkataan Seijuurou. Seira tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh disana!", kata Seira pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tentu saja.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!", kata Seijuurou dan kemudian dia masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Sampai jumpa!", ibu mereka melambaikan tangan pada Seijuurou, sedangkan Seira terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Seijuurou..", guman Seira kecil. Dan Seira terus memandangi pesawat yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu.

Seijuurou melihat kearah jendela, dan mendapati ibunya serta Seira dalam ukuran kecil.

"Hahaha. Walau sudah kubilang jangan menangis, tetap saja ya..", guman Seijuurou.

Kemudian Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Melihatmu menangis seperti itu, aku juga jadi ingin menangis, baka..", dan Seijuurou mengeluarkan air matanya.

To be continued

Gimana? Aneh ya? :'D

Makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan review (minta review lagi dong :3)

Saya juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas salah upload dokumen kemarin =.= ngelindur saya :'D

Thankyou~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ehh? Benarkah? Kenapa Akashicchi pergi tanpa berpamitan pada kita? Cepat sekali.."

"Ckckckck.. Dasar kapten yang selalu seenak jidatnya sendiri.. Untung saja dia sudah tidak disini, aku bebas mengata-ngatainya!"

"Jangan begitu Dai-chan! Akashi-kun sudah berjasa membuat Kiseki no Sedai gemilang bagaimanapun juga.."

"Akashi-kun berpesan padaku, Aomine-kun, dan Midorima-kun untuk mengawasi saudaranya. Karena kita bertiga yang menetap di Tokyo."

"Merepotkan nanodayo.. Dia pikir kita baby sitter si nona Akashi Seira itu apa"

"Hmm.. Aka-chin.. Itterashai.."

Our Unforgivable Love

Chapter 4

Tambahan warning : OOC, ini juga karena saya gatau gimana sifat aslinya Akashi yang sebenarnya, terlalu misterius, dan juga Akashi yang kaya raya disini saya buat hidupnya sederhana :'D

Enjoy reading!

"Bagaimana disana? Bagaimana asramamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Oh ya, sudah makan? Tidak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal kan? Dan.."

"Seira-nee.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bingung harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu darimana.."

"Hahaha.. Maaf-maaf.. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas,

"Aku sampai dengan selamat disini. Dan tentu saja karena aku baru sampai, aku belum makan.."

"Eh? Sayang sekali.. Ibu sedang masak makanan kesukaanmu.."

"Oh ya? Baguslah.. Kalau begitu jangan bersedih dan anggap saja aku disana makan bersamamu dan ibu.."

Isak tangis mulai terdengar..

"Mana bisa.. Mana bisa aku membayangkanmu berada di sebelahku sedangkan kenyataannya tidak?"

Seijuurou merasa menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Bukan maksudnya membuat Seira menangis, tetapi malah jadi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah.. Kita tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya, kita akan bertemu lagi.."

"Aku ingin ke Kyoto.."

"Hahaha.. Tidak secepat itu.. Baru beberapa jam kita berpisah bukan, Seira-nee?"

"Iya sih.. Tapi tetap saja.."

"Sudahlah. Aku berjanji akan membawamu kemari. Karena itu jangan khawatir lagi ya?"

"Hmm.. Semoga.."

"Ayolah, Seira-chan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou!"

"Aku juga, Seira!"

Dan tanpa disadari, ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka diluar kamar Seira.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Mereka, saling mencintai..", guman ibu Seira dan Seijuurou.

Dia menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu. Dan berharap kalau semua itu salah. Wajar saja jika anaknya saling mencintai, mereka saudara kembar.

"Seira, ayo makan malam!", kata ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ah iya sebentar! Baiklah Seijuurou, sampai nanti!", Seira mematikan teleponnya dan keluar.

"Telepon dengan Seijuurou?", tanya ibunya.

"Eh? Ibu mendengar?"

"Ya.. Sedikit.."

Seira langsung panik. Apakah ibunya mendengar saat dia berkata mencintai Seijuurou?

"Ayo cepat turun, sebelum makanannya dingin..", kata ibunya lagi.

"A-ah! Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan, berhati-hatilah.. Ibu mencurigai hubungan kita.."

"Eh.. Tapi bukankah dengan dirimu pergi ke Kyoto, harusnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia kan bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan kita, Seira-nee."

Seira menghela nafas, "Benar juga sih.."

"Hei Seijuurou.. Boleh aku pergi ke Kyoto?"

"Tidak.."

"Ihh jahat sekali.. Aku merindukanmu, baka.."

"Hahaha.. Memangnya kamu benar-benar ingin kesini?"

"Tentu saja! Secepatnya aku ingin kesana!"

"Baiklah baiklah.. Tetapi kamu akan mengatakan apa pada ibu? Dia mencurigai hubungan kita.."

"E-eh.. Itu.. Belum kupikirkan.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga..."

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kau terus berada disampingku, aku tidak akan susah memikirkan cara untuk bertemu denganmu.."

"Sabarlah Seira-nee. Aku khawatir jika ibu mengetahui hubungan kita.."

Seira menghela nafas, "Baiklah akan kupikirkan lagi..."

"Baguslah Seira-nee. Baiklah ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau.."

"Tunggu Seijuurou!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku.. Mencintaimu..", kata Seira pelan.

Seijuurou tertawa, "Aku juga Seira-chan. Oyasumi..", dan Seijuurou menutup teleponnya.

"Seira.. Aku juga merindukanmu..", guman Seijuurou pelan sebelum tidur.

Rencananya yang semula ingin menjauhi Seira karena dia tau perasaannya ini terlarang, menjadi kacau balau sejak dia tau Seira juga mencintainya. Semua benar-benar diluar rencananya..

Sebelum pikirannya bertambah kacau, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidur secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sei... Ra..."

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!"

Seijuurou langsung menarik Seira masuk kedalam kamar asramanya itu dan menutup jendelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Tiba-tiba muncul kemari dan mengejutkanku! Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang tau kau menyelinap hah?!", kata Seijuurou kesal dan tidak habis pikir dengan kakak kembarnya ini.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku tidak tahan lagi.. Aku.. Ingin bertemu denganmu.. Dan entah kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar senang bisa melihatmu...", Seira mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, membuat Seijuurou menjadi tidak tega.

"Hhh.. Kau ini.. Bagaimana kau memperoleh uang untuk kesini?"

"Itu.. Aku menggunakan tabunganku, dan menjual ipodku.. Hehehe.."

"Apa?! Kau menjual ipod kesayanganmu itu?!"

"Benar.. Tidak apa-apa, selama aku bisa bertemu dengan Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou benar-benar speechless dibuatnya. Kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini nekat sekali? Bahkan sampai menjual barang kesayangannya.. Walaupun jujur, dia sebenarnya senang.

"Ahh.. Kau ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.."

"Hehehe.. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu.."

Seijuurou pun tidak tahan, akhirnya dia memeluk Seira. Seijuurou memeluk Seira dengan erat seperti melepas rindunya walau hanya beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Aku juga merindukanmu..."

"Hahaha.. Tsundere sekali kau.. Tadi memarah-marahiku, tetapi sebenarnya kau juga senang kan.."

"Habisnya tindakanmu itu gila sekali kau tau. Bersyukurlah masih ada waktu tiga hari sampai hari pertamaku mulai masuk sekolah.."

"Dan aku akan berada disini selama tiga hari!"

"Kau menginap dimana?"

"I.. Ituu... Uangku sudah habis untuk menyewa hotel atau penginapan.."

Seijuurou kaget, dan kemudian dia menggeleng. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kakak kembarnya ini.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan menyewakan penginapan untukmu.."

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

"Ehh?"

Kini muka keduanya memerah, seperti mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Seira tersebut.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Baiklah kau tidur diatas dan aku dibawah.."

"Tidak-tidak.. Aku saja yang dibawah, aku tidak keberatan.."

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Baiklah, kita tidur bersama diatas ranjang. Jangan membantah"

"Ee-eehhhh?!"

Tapi seperti yang Seijuurou katakan, Seira tidak mungkin membantahnya. Kalau itu adalah perintah dari Seijuurou, mau tidak mau Seira menurutinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seira berbunyi. Melihat siapa yang menelpon, wajah Seira langsung pucat. Seira membiarkannya karena enggan mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?", tegur Seijuurou yang mulai terganggu dengan nada dering Seira.

Seira pun dengan gugup mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-halo..."

"Seira! Kau dimana saja?! Sudah hampir malam dan kau tidak pulang-pulang?!"

Seijuurou yang samar-samar mendengar suara ibunya di telpon itu langsung mengerti jika Seira kabur kemari diam-diam.

"Dia denganku, tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkanku..", kata Seijuurou sambil merebut ponsel Seira.

"Eehh?! Jadi dia ada di Kyoto bersamamu? Kenapa dia tidak ijin dulu.. Dasar anak itu.."

Seijuurou menoleh kearah Seira dan menatapnya tajam. Seira hanya menunduk dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak usah khawatir. Dia bersamaku sampai tiga hari ke depan. Aku akan menjaganya.."

"Kalau begitu jaga dia Seijuurou.. Pastikan dia aman. Ibu akan memberinya pelajaran saat dia pulang nanti.."

"Baik, aku mengerti..

"Ohya satu lagi.."

"Apa bu?"

"Kalian jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.."

"I...ya.."

Dan setelah itu Seijuurou mematikan telepon itu. Seira yang dari tadi hanya diam menunggu dengan takut sampai Seijuurou selesai menelpon.

"Sudah puas membuat ibu khawatir?"

"I.. Itu..."

Seijuurou mendesah malas.

"Kau ini.. Benar-benar nekat..", dan Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Seira.

"Aku akan memberimu 'pelajaran' malam ini..", kata Seijuurou sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'pelajaran'.

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

"Hmm, entahlah~ baiklah aku akan memasak sesuatu dulu untuk makan malam kita. Dan jangan keluar dari kamar ini..", kata Seijuurou sambil menyeringai sadis dan meninggalkan kamar. Sementara itu Seira hanya dibuat gugup dengan kata-kata Seijuurou yang tadi.

"Hhhh.. Merepotkan saja..", Seijuurou menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Dia tidak habis pikir jika kakaknya itu akan melakukan semua ini, bahkan sampai nekat pergi menyusulnya dan tidak ijin dengan ibunya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan.. Kau membuatku bahagia sampai jantungku ini rasanya akan berhenti..", guman Seijuurou pelan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau keluar? Selama ini masih pagi pasti tidak akan ada yang lihat..", tanya Seijuurou pada orang yang masih terlihat ngantuk itu di sebelahnya.

"Tidak.. Biarkan aku jadi hikikomori sampai besok lusa..", dan Seira melanjutkan tidurnya sambil mendekap Seijuurou.

"Ugghh.. Seira-nee.. Kalau kau mendekapku seerat itu, aku bisa melihat pakaian dalammu dengan jelas.."

Mendengar itu Seira langsung bangun dan duduk, kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"He-hentai! Sejak kapan kau jadi hentai begitu?!", dan kini muka Seira memerah. Seijuurou hanya membalas itu dengan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Makanan yang aku punya sekarang hanya mie instant. Nanti akan kubelikan sesuatu di minimarket sekolah.."

"Hebat.. Sudah kamar asramanya sebagus dan semewah ini, Rakuzan sampai mempunyai minimarket ya.."

"Tentu saja. Sangat berbeda dengan Teikoumu.."

"Walau begitu, dulu itu juga SMPmu sang kapten Akashi Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou tertawa dan mendekati Seira, kemudian menciumnya.

"Ohayou, hime-sama.."

Seira memukul kepala Seijuurou,

"Jangan tiba-tiba begitu melakukan morning-kiss!"

"Hahaha.. Aku suka melihatmu blushing, Seira-nee~"

"Ugh.. Semakin hari kau semakin menyebalkan saja.."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau lebih menyebalkan.. Aku baru memeriksa ponselku kemarin, ternyata kiseki no sedai sama paniknya mencarimu tau.."

"Ehh?! Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka tidak apa-apa.. Dasar kau ini, merepotkan sekali.."

"Ehmm.. Maaf.."

"Tapi sepertinya kiseki no sedai benar-benar mematuhi perintahku untuk menjagamu ya.."

"Ya.. Bersyukurlah memiliki teman seperti mereka~"

Seijuurou mendesah.

"Hanya mereka yang mendukung hubungan kita. Namun kedepannya kita pasti lebih susah.."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ibu sudah mulai mencurigai kita. Dan walau kita terpisah jauh begini, aku tidak tau tantangan-tantangan apa yang akan datang berikutnya.."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karnea hubungan kita ini 'terlarang', Seira-nee.."

Seira menunduk. Dia mengerti hal itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi jika hal itu sudah terjadi? Seijuurou juga tidak akan tega memutuskannya, dan dia juga tidak akan mau menerima semuanya itu.

Seira menggenggam tangan Seijuurou.

"Mari kita hadapi semuanya kalau begitu! Kita lakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan menyerah walau hubungan kita pasti akan susah dijalankan..", kata Seira sambil tersenyum.

Seijuurou membawa Seira dalam dekapannya.

"Ya.. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik juga..", raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Dan aku berharap.. Suatu saat semuanya akan bisa menerima hubungan kita.."

Seijuurou memandangi Seira sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab.

"Ya.. Semoga saja..", Seijuurou tersenyum dan memandangi Seira. Walau dalam hatinya dia ragu hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu?"

"Hmm.. Janji apa?"

"Janji waktu kita masih kecil.."

"Lupa.", Seijuurou menjawab dengan cueknya.

"Ahh.. Seijuurou menyebalkan!", Seira memukul-mukul Seijuurou sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Aku masih ingat kok.."

"Apa kalau begitu?"

"Menikahimu bukan?"

"Hehehe.. Syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat.."

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu..", kali ini dengan manja Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Seira.

'Tapi.. Apakah aku bisa menepati janji itu?', guman Seijuurou dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

"Akashi-san? Kau didalam?"

Mendengar suara itu keduanya langsung panik.

"Masuklah kedalam sini!", dan Seijuurou mendorong Seira kedalam lemarinya yang cukup besar itu.

"Ada apa?", Seijuurou membuka pintu dengan malas seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya dia merasa terganggu karena ada yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Seira.

"Hmm tidak ada. Hanya saja kurasa aku mendengar suara gadis. Baiklah lanjutkan tidurmu~"

Seijuurou menutup pintu dan bernafas lega.

"Seijuurou.. Kenapa dia tadi?"

"Katanya mendengar suaramu yang keras itu.."

"Eehhh?! Keras?! Benarkah?!"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada yang curiga, Seira-nee!"

"Uuhh.. Baik, maafkan aku.."

Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Baru saja aku merasa bahagia.. Selalu saja ada yang membuatku khawatir..", Seijuurou meletakkan lengannya diatas wajahnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau bahagia aku ada disini?", goda Seira.

"Tentu saja, baka.."

"Hahahahaha.. Dasar Seijuurou tsundere!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Seira!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seira.. Bangun..."

"Hmph? Ada apa sepagi ini.. Aku masih ngantuk Seijuu...rou..."

"Kau akan naik pesawat kan? Kalau tidak mau ketahuan, sekarang kita harus keluar.."

"Uhh.. Benar juga.. Baiklah.."

"Bersiap-siaplah dulu. Aku akan membantu membereskan semua barangmu.."

Seira terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena dia masih mengantuk. Karena terlalu ngantuk, dia pun salah membuka pintu.

"SEIRA!"

Seijuurou dengan cepat menarik Seira yang berjalan keluar dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

"Bangun Seira, bangun! Bahaya kalau kau salah pintu begitu..", kata Seijuurou sedikit kesal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Seira hanya mengangguk tetap mengantuk dan setengah sadar. Membuat Seijuurou semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Hhhh..."

Seijuurou mendekati Seira, dan kemudian menciumnya. Dia menahan nafas agak lama agar Seira benar-benar bangun.

"Mmpphhh..", merasa Seira sudah benar-benar bangun akhirnya Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ka-kau.."

"Habisnya kau tidak bangun-bangun Seira-nee~. Sudah cepat ke kamar mandi sana, atau mau kutemani?"

"TIDAK!", dengan wajah memerah dan segar Seira segera berlari ke kamar mandi sedangkan Seijuurou hanya meringis.

Setelah semuanya selesai, diam-diam Seira dan Seijuurou keluar melalui jendela kamar Seijuurou.

"Hati-hati. Ikuti aku..", kata Seijuurou kemudian menggandeng tangan Seira.

Mereka berjalan kearah belakang asrama.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?", tanya Seira bingung.

"Tentu saja memanjat!"

"Hahh?! Aku tidak bisa memanjat tembok setinggi ini.."

"Kugendong.", dan tanpa aba-aba Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh Seira.

"Se-Seijuurou!"

"Cepatlah.. Tubuhmu berat.."

Mendengar itu Seira sedikit kesal, namun memicu semangatnya untuk segera memanjat.

Setelah itu Seijuurou menaikkan tas Seira dan mulai memanjat tembok itu juga.

"Hhh.. Akhirnya.."

Seira melirik jam tangannya, dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

"Masih pagi sekali ya.."

"Begitulah, mau jalan-jalan dulu Seira-nee?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, kau aman bersamaku.."

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Namun karena itu masih sangatlah pagi, yang buka hanyalah beberapa restoran 24jam dan supermarket.

"Mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Hmmm.. Kurasa makanan.. Aku sedikit lapar.."

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan sesuatu..", Seijuurou kemudian masuk kedalam supermarket sementara Seira menunggu di luar.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari Seira di Kyoto, dan rasanya dia tidak ingin pulang.

"Aku akan berpisah lagi dengan Seijuurou...", guman Seira kecil. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Seira-nee..", tegur Seijuurou sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi makanan pada Seira.

"Ah, terima kasih Seijuurou.."

"Nee.. Jangan lakukan ini lagi ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau membuat ibu khawatir. Kedua, kau membuat ibu semakin curiga. Dan yang ketiga, kau membuat teman seasramaku juga curiga."

Seira terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya karena ulahnya ini, dia menyebabkan Seijuurou dan ibunya repot.

"Maaf.."

Seijuurou selalu luluh jika Seira menjadi benar-benar sedih. Kemudian dia mengelus kepala Seira.

"Kalau aku bertanding di Tokyo, kau harus datang ya nanti!"

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku pasti akan datang!"

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Seira, sepertinya dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata setelah mengatakan itu.

"Seira-nee?"

"Kita akan.. Berpisah lagi..."

"Tetapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.."

"Seijuurou..."

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah.. Jangan lupakan aku... Jika aku mengirimimu pesan, cepat balas.."

"Tentu.."

"Aku akan berusaha tetap ceria walau tidak ada kamu..", Seira mengatakan itu sambil menangis.

Seijuurou memeluk Seira,

"Tentu. Kau harus selalu ceria..", dan Seijuurou mengecup singkat dahi Seira.

Mereka berdua terus menghabiskan waktu bersama di depan supermarket. Mereka bebas bermesraan bahkan berciuman di tempat umum karena pada saat itu nyaris tidak ada orang. Waktu yang sebenarnya lama, bagi mereka cukup singkat. Kini Seira pun harus kembali ke Tokyo.

"Sekolah yang rajin ya, Seira-nee. Kerejakan semua PRmu.."

"Semoga.."

"Kalau nilaimu jelek, aku tidak akan pulang ke Tokyo.."

"Kau menyebalkan.. Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku tidak sepintar dirimu?"

Seijuurou hanya tertawa dibuatnya, sambil melihat wajah cemberut Seira.

"Pesawatmu akan berangkat.."

"Ya.. Aku tau.."

"Kenapa tidak cepat-cepat masuk?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin bersamamu.."

"Seira-nee..."

Kini mereka berciuman lagi. Mereka berciuman di depan umum, sekaligus ciuman perpisahan untuk Seira.

"Hati-hati ya. Jaga dirimu! Dan juga jangan buat ibu pusing!", dan Seijuurou mendorong Seira melewati perbatasan.

"Seijuurouuuu!", Seira meneriakkan namanya. Namun Seira juga tau, dia harus segera berangkat atau tertinggal pesawat.

"Sampai jumpa..", kata Seijuurou dari jauh.

Seira mengusap air matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa!", dan perlahan-lahan Seira pun berjalan menuju pesawatnya.

"Ahh.. Sungguh merepotkan..", guman Seijuurou kecil sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Seira!"

Setelah menatap pesawat Seira yang mulai terbang, Seijuurou berbalik berjalan pulang kearah asramanya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hng? Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak-tidak.. Hanya saja aku merasa melihat ada gadis yang keluar dari kamarmu tadi?"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seira, ada paket untukmu!"

"Ah, iyaa!"

Mendengar kata 'paket' entah kenapa Seira selalu semangat. Dia segera turun dan melihat apa yang dikirimkan untuknya dan dari siapa.

"Hmmm..", Seira mulai berhati-hati membukanya. Sepertinya ini bukan barang ringan.

"Ah.. Ini..."

Setelah melihat barang itu, Seira langsung membuka surat yang ditempel diatasnya.

'Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengunjungiku. Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal yang nekat lagi sampai menjual barang kesayanganmu. Sebagai gantinya, aku membelikanmu yang baru. Tetapi berjanjilah, jangan menjualnya atau aku akan sangat marah!

Hahahahaha..

Aku tidak menulis banyak-banyak karena kita masih sering bertukar e-mail, hanya saja aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan~

Aku menyayangimu, Seira-nee!

Oh ya,,

Sepertinya untuk kedepannya akan lebih berat untuk hubungan kita..'

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Sorry for laaaaattttteeeeeeeeee update ;_; saya akan usahakan chapter berikutnya cepat :'D

Respon please to this fanfic?

And thankyou for all readers and reviewers 3 i won't continue this fic without your reviews! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Kedepannya akan lebih susah.."

Seira menghela nafas, kemudian dia memandang bintang-bintang di langit melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Benar begitu, Seijuurou?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter 5**

**NB : Rated brubah menjadi T semi M, Akashi OOC kelewat batas, dan masalah akan dimulai di chapter ini.**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

"Seira.. Minggu depan ibu akan ikut ayahmu untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa dirumah selama seminggu?"

"Ehh? Bukankah minggu depan Seijuurou akan pulang karena liburan musim panas?

"Ya kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan kalian berdua?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa ada semangat di dalam diri Seira.

"Tentu saja! Selama Seijuurou ada di sisiku, pasti aku aman!", kata Seira memastikan.

"Tapi kalian jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh ya.."

Seira sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Dia mulai memikirkan kembali kata-kata Seijuurou waktu itu. Memang sepertinya dia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Te-tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin kita akan bertindak yang aneh-aneh..", kata Seira.

Setelah itu Seira segera kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring diatas ranjang Seijuurou. Seira membuka ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan lagi pada Seijuurou,

"Hhh.. Aku tidak sabar minggu depan..", guman Seira dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

"OKAERINASAI SEIJUUROU!", sambut Seira dan langsung memeluk Seijuurou.

"He-hei, kau berat Seira!"

"Ughh! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Apa? Bukankah beberapa bulan lalu kau sudah ke Kyoto?"

"Tetap saja! Uhh, kau semakin jelek!"

"Jelek? Hmm, padahal sejak SMA ini banyak sekali yang mengirimiku surat cinta. Karena mereka tidak tau bagaimana sifatku tentunya~"

"A-Apa?! Lalu?! Apa responmu?!"

"Hmmmm.. Tidak tau ya~", Seijuurou menyeringai setelah menggoda saudaranya itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"SEIJUUROU!"

"Biarkan aku menaruh barang-barangku, Seira-nee~"

Seijuurou memasuki kamarnya yang telah ditinggalkannya beberapa bulan. Dia melihat betapa sepinya samping kanan yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia dan Seira berpisah. Pasti kamar ini menjadi sangat sepi karena sejak lahir mereka selalu bersama.

"Bernostalgia eh, outoto?", goda Seira yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu, onee-chan!"

"Hahahaha. Aku lahir lebih cepat 5 menit darimu.."

"Ya. Dan aku tidak menyangka akan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang lebih tua.."

"Kita bahkan tidak beda beberapa hari, Seijuurou!"

"Hahahha. Baiklah baiklah, berdebat denganmu memang sulit.."

Kemudian Seira berjalan kearah ranjang Seijuurou dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

"Mau tukar ranjang denganku?"

"Hnggg... Tidak.. Hanya saja tidur di ranjang Seijuurou membuatku merasa dekat dengan Seijuurou.."

"Hooo.. Jadi selama aku tidak ada kau sering tidur disini dan membayangkan diriku ya?", goda Seijuurou dengan nada mesum.

"Ma-mana mungkin!", muka Seira memerah mendengarnya.

Seijuurou tertawa, kemudian dia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Seira.

Seira cukup terkejut, dan keterkejutannya bertambah ketika Seijuurou membawanya dalam dekapannnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, entah kenapa air mata Seira pun keluar.

"Seijuurou bodoh..."

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Karena kau bodoh! Hikss.."

Seijuurou menempelkan bibirnya pada Seira. Cukup lama, dan tampaknya mereka berdua menikmati ini.

"Jangan menangis.. Sekarang aku ada disini..", kata Seijuurou sambil menghapus air mata Seira.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan..", kata Seira tiba-tiba.

"Hmm lalu? Kau berharap sesuatu yang mesum dariku, Seira-nee?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!"

Seijuurou tertawa. Wajah saudaranya ini semakin imut setelah dia berhasil mempermainkannya.

"Ayo turun.. Sudah lama kau tidak memakan masakanku kan?", Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Seira berdiri.

Seijuurou kembali menggunakan dapur yang entah sudah berapa lama itu dia tinggalkan. Biasanya, dia akan memasak bersama saudaranya yang agak ceroboh itu. Meski begitu, hasil masakan atas kerjasama mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku bantu..", Seira mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong.

"Jangan sampai terluka ya. Aku bisa jadi drakula nanti jika terus menghisap darahmu yang keluar..", kata Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu, Seijuurou.."

"Hmmm baiklah, kupegang omonganmu.."

"AKH! Pi-pisaunya... Jariku..", Seira tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"Seira! Jarimu terluka?!", Seijuurou pun langsung panik dan langsung melihat jari Seira.

"Hehehe... Seijuurou tertipu..."

"Kau berani mempermainkan aku Seira? Hmmm, kau harus tanggung akibatnya kalau begitu..", kata Seijuurou sedikit kesal.

"Akibat?"

Seijuurou langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seira, membuat Seira merona.

"Akan kuberi kau 'hukuman' nanti malam..", dan Seijuurou mencium Seira tanpa aba-aba untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baru kucium saja kau sudah memerah, salting, dan terkejut seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan lebih, Seira?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou..."

"Hn? Ada apa? Cepat tidur..."

"Kau sendiri belum tidur.."

"Aku berusaha tidur, Seira-nee.."

"Seijuurou.."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku tidur di ranjangmu?"

"Ranjangku untuk ukuran satu orang, dan dengan adanya tubuhmu pasti akan bertambah sempit.."

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali kau! Tidak tau perasaan wanita.."

"Baiklah cepat kemari.."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Cepat kemari atau tanggung hukumannya, Seira-nee?"

"Kau benar-benar egois..", Seira pun berjalan kearah ranjang Seijuurou.

"Sempit.."

"Biarkan aku kembali kalau gitu! Dasar kau tidak berperasaan..", kata Seira pura-pura ngambek. Tetapi sebelum dia berdiri, Seijuurou sudah mendekapnya erat.

"Se-Seijuurou.. Aku akan susah bergerak kalau begini..."

"Agar kau tidak lepas lagi dari sisiku.."

Seira pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku kembarannya ini, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seijuurou.."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat janji kita saat kecil?"

"Tentu.."

"Apakah... Kau akan menepatinya?"

Seijuurou terdiam mendengarnya. Memang susah untuk menjawab yang satu ini.

"Memang tidak mungkin ya sepertinya, Seijuurou?"

"Entahlah.. Tetapi tanpa sumpah dan ikatan pernikahan pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Seira.."

"Seijuurou.."

"Biarkan beberapa hari tanpa ayah dan ibu, menjadi hari-hari milik kita. Kau senang kan kita bisa bermesraan di rumah tanpa ketahuan mereka?", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum.

Seira pun mengangguk, "Semoga waktu ini tidak pernah habis.."

"Ya.. Aku juga berharap begitu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Akashi!"

"Aka-chin, kenapa tidak bangun?"

Mendengar suara-suara ribut itu, akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu bangun.

"Astaga!", Seijuurou langsung kaget setelah melihat jam di sebelahnya. Sepertinya tidur dengan mendekap Seira, membuat tidurnya semakin lelap.

"Semuanya, maaf aku baru bangun! Kalian masuk saja dulu..", setelah berteriak dari kamarnya Seijuurou segera turun dan membukakan pintu.

"Hooo, tidak biasanya Akashicchi bangun terlambat.."

"Maaf. Setelah lama tidak tidur di kamarku, rasanya begitu nyaman..", balas Seijuurou berbohong, karena sebenarnya penyebab dia bangun terlambat adalah Seira.

"Apakah Seira-san belum bangun?"

"Dia itu beda spesies denganku, keajaiban namanya kalau dia bangun lebih dulu dariku..", jawab Seijuurou.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Seijuurou?", Seira tiba-tiba ikut muncul di ruang tamu.

"Itu kenyataanya Seira-nee. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun.."

"Ahh.. Menyebalkan sekali.. Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali Kiseki no Sedai sudah berkumpul?", tanya Seira heran melihat semuanya.

"Kami akan bermain basket bersama, Seira-san..", jawab Tetsuya.

"Hmm begitu.. Seijuurou tidak memberitahuku kalau dia ingin pergi..", kata Seira sambil menoleh kearah Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Karena kami sudah tidak memiliki manajer yang menyiapkan segalanya lagi..", kata Seijuurou.

"Enak sekali kau memerintahkanku..", jawab Seira malas.

"Eh berani menolak? Cepatlah bersiap-siap dan ikut kami pergi.."

"Ugghh... Seijuurou menyebalkan..", bisik Seira dan akhirnya pasrah.

Setelah itu mereka semua berangkat ke tempat yang dituju dan setelah itu bermain. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmatinya karena sudah lama sekali tidak bermain bersama.

Seira hanya duduk dan menonton. Sebenarnya Seira cukup menikmati melihat mereka bermain, namun tetap saja fokusnya lebih pada Seijuurou. Saat Seijuurou mulai terlihat lelah, dia pun berdiri dan berencana untuk membelikan mereka minuman.

"Akan kubelikan minuman dulu..", dan setelah itu Seira langsung keluar.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba berhenti bermain. Dia terus memandangi Seira yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Aka-chin?", tegur Atsushi yang melihat Seijuurou hanya diam saja.

"Ah maaf, aku akan menemani Seira. Kalian lanjut saja dulu...", kata Akashi dan kemudian dia pergi menyusul Seira.

"Hoo, sesusah itukah melepas orang yang kau cinta hanya untuk membeli minum? Terlalu berlebihan, nanodayo..", kata Shintarou dan kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya bukan begitu..", kata Daiki.

"Lihatlah, ada seseorang yang mengikuti Seira-san disana..", tunjuk Tetsuya.

Seira terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan tanpa disadari ada orang yang terus mengikutinya.

Sebelum pria penguntit itu menyentuh Seira, tangan Seijuurou sudah terlebih dulu menahannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?", tanya Seijuurou tajam.

"Se-Seijuurou?", Seira yang mendengar suara saudaranya itu langsung menoleh.

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu padanya tapi jangan pernah sentuhkan tangan kotormu itu padanya!", Seijuurou mencengkram tangan orang itu kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Seijuurou...", Seira mencoba bicara pada saudaranya setelah itu.

"Kau diikuti oleh pria itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya tapi sebaiknya aku melindungimu..", jawab Seijuurou.

Seira cukup kaget, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, akuu akan terus menjagamu?", kata Seijuurou sambil mengelus kepala Seira.

Sementara itu, kelima orang lainnya sedang menguntit mereka diam-diam.

"Lihatlah. Akashicchi benar-benar gentleman!"

"Bodoh, semua laki-laki umumnya juga akan melakukan hal itu.."

"Tetapi Aomine-kun tidak terlalu peduli saat Momoi-san pergi membeli minum sendirian."

"Kalau tidak ada pria yang mengikutinya Satsuki pasti aman-aman saja Tetsu!"

"Hmmm, berapa lama hubungan terlarang mereka akan terus bertahan?", guman Shintarou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou.."

"Hng?"

"Tidurlah di ranjangku kali ini?"

"Hmmm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah.."

"Hhhh," Seijuurou bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang Seira.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Seira.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ranjangku lebih nyaman bukan?"

"Sepertinya sponsnya sudah kempes akibat berat badanmu itu..", kata Seijuurou.

"Errrhhh.. Kau selalu saja menyebalkan..", kata Seira dan kemudian dia membalikkan badannya.

"Hahaha. Bercanda..", Seijuurou mendekap Seira untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou mencium Seira lagi tanpa ijin. Tetapi tampaknya Seira sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini.

"Seira.."

"Seijuurou.."

Mereka lanjut berciuman, dan ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam. Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka pun menjadi 'bukan ciuman biasa'.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu Seira.."

"Seijuurou.."

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu.."

Seira meneteskan air mata mendengarnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mencium Seijuurou lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka hampir saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman itu...

.

.

.

Sampai...

.

.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!"

Kedua orang tua mereka begitu kaget melihat posisi Seijuurou berada diatas tubuh Seira.

"I-ibu.."

"Ayah.."

Dan mereka berdua menangis hari itu.

Seijuurou berkali-kali dihajar dan ditampar oleh ayahnya. Seira pun juga di tampar oleh ibunya, dan terus memarahinya. Kedua orang tua mereka pun ikut menangis.

"Anak kami hanya dua.. Hanya kalian.. Dan kini, apa yang kalian lakukan!?", Ibu mereka menangis. Sudah hilang harapannya sebagai orang tua.

Kedua orang tua mereka sengaja mengatakan minggu depan baru pulang. Hal ini dikarenakan kecurigaan sang ibu terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Brengsek kau! Jangan jadi anakku!", dan ayah mereka menghajar Seijuurou lagi. Seijuurou sendiri sudah penuh luka, tetapi kini dia hanya bisa diam.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR KECEWA PADAMU!", dan kini ayahnya hendak memukul Seijuurou lagi..

Sampai Seira melindungi Seijuurou.

"Uhhh..", Seira memegangi lengannya yang baru saja dipukul.

"Seira!", Seijuurou pun sekuat tenaga memeluk Seira dan memastikan apakah dia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi tetap saja luka memar itu ada pada lengan Seira. Ayah mereka bertambah frustasi disaat melihat kedua anaknya berpelukan.

"Kau!", Seijuurou yang penuh emosi pun bangkit dan balas menghajar ayahnya.

"JANGAN KAU SAKITI SEIRA! AKU YANG MEMAKSANYA! AKU YANG MENCINTAINYA! KAU BISA BUNUH AKU TAPI JANGAN SAKITI SEIRA!", kata Seijuurou penuh emosi. Seira dan ibunya cukup kaget melihat ulah Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang selama ini merupakan anak kebanggaan mereka, yang selalu berpikir dewasa dan tenang, melakukan ini hanya karena Seira terluka. Dan sebelum dia menghajar ayahnya lagi, ibunya sudah menghentikannya.

"Cukup Seijuurou! Dia ayahmu!", Ibunya berusaha menyadarkan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou.. jangan lakukan itu pada ayah…", kata Seira lemah.

"Cih.. Dasar anak kurang ajar.. Kau bilang aku bisa membunuhmu kan?! BIAR SAJA ANAK BIADAB SEPERTIMU KE NERAKA!", dan kali ini ayah mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan sesuatu.

"HENTIKAN AYAH! HENTIKAANNN!", Seira berteriak histeris sambil menangis.

"Cukup! Kalau memberinya pelajaran bukan begini caranya!", ibu mereka pun yang tidak ingin anaknya itu dibunuh, berusaha melindungi Seijuurou juga.

Ayah mereka kemudian membanting kayu yang dipegangnya. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur dan menangis. Terlihat betapa kecewanya dia dengan kedua anaknya.

.

.

Dipisahkan? Sudah pasti..

.

.

Seijuurou tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke Tokyo lagi. Seira tidak bisa keluar rumah sembarangan selain ke sekolah.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat nomor ponsel Seira?"

"Maaf Akashicchi.. Kami tidak bisa.. Siapapun dilarang menemui Seira, dan mendekatinya saat sekolah saja susah..."

"Hmmm baiklah. Maaf aku sudah merepotkan kalian.."

Seijuurou menutup teleponnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Hhhhh..", dia menghela nafas, dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa bersama ya.."

Dan sulit dipercaya, air mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou keluar pada saat itu.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

How Akashi twins continuing their unforgivable love?

Gimme review to answer that okay :3 hwhwhw.

Thanks for reader and reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Tok tok tok

"Akashi-san! Sampai kapan kau mau terus didalam?"

Tok tok tok

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu tetapi kau harus sekolah, Akashi-san!"

Tok tok tok

"Akashi-san?"

Tok tok tok

"Hhh.. Baiklah.."

Ketua asrama meninggalkan kamar Seijuurou. Dia menyerah dengan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba menjadi hikikomori di asrama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Still problem story~**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seira, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap.."

"Ya...", dengan malas Seira turun ke bawah.

Sejak dia dan Seijuurou resmi dipisahkan, Seira sudah tidak memiliki semangat makan seperti dulu.

"Hari ini Ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah yang banyak.."

Seira melihat kearah meja makan. Benar itu merupakan makanan favoritnya.

Dan juga favorit Seijuurou.

Dia ingat saat-saat bertengkar dengan Seijuurou memperebutkan makanan, dan berakhir dengan Seijuurou yang mengalah.

"Itadakimasu..."

Seira yang biasanya mengatakan dengan semangat, kali ini mengatakan dengan suara lemah.

Sebenarnya ibunya iba melihat keadaan Seira yang seperti itu. Tetapi inilah yang terbaik. Jika Seira dan Seijuurou tidak dipisahkan, bagaimana jadinya? Dan dia berharap Seijuurou bisa mengerti dan melupakan Seira.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"A-apa? Seira lihatlah, ini masih banyak!"

"Tidak. Aku sudah sangat kenyang.. Terima kasih.."

Ibunya pun bertambah heran dan bingung. Seira yang biasanya makan dengan porsi sepiring atau lebih, kali ini sudah kenyang hanya dengan dua sendok?

Seira kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya di ranjang Seijuurou.

Sudah berapa hari Seira menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan terlihat dari wajahnya jika dia dalam kondisi kurang baik.

Ponselnya disita, begitu juga dengan laptopnya. Anggota kiseki no sedai tidak diijinkan untuk menemui Seira. Bahkan sampai pergi hingga pulang sekolah, ibunya menjemput dan mengantar. Kehidupan Seira seperti dipenjara dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar melakukan segala cara yang mencegah bertemunya atau berkomunikasinya Seira dan Seijuurou.

Besoknya pun seperti biasa, Seira berangkat ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasanya pun, dia disuruh untuk menunggu hingga ibunya menjemputnya.

"Sei-chin.."

Seira yang pikiran dan pandangannya kosong, tidak menyadari suara itu.

"Sei-chin.."

Seira mulai mendengar suara, dan dia menoleh.

"Sei-chin! Akhirnya.."

"Mu.. Murasakibara-san?"

"Ssstt. Sangat susah menemuimu. Karena itu, aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

"Ada apa, Murasakibara-san?"

"Ah aku hanya ingin memberitahukan.. Bulan depan sekolahku dan sekolah Aka-chin akan bertanding dalam inter high.. Karena itu, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Aka-chin, kau bisa datang pada saat itu.."

"Be-benarkah?", Seira merasa semangatnya kembali. Tetapi begitu memikirkan kalau dirinya tidak boleh keluar rumah sembarangan, Seira kembali murung.

Tetapi kemudian Seira berusaha optimis dan berpikir bagaimanapun juga dia harus datang pada saat itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

"Baiklah.. Aku pasti datang. Terima kasih banyak, Murasakibara-san.."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku melihat ibumu dari jauh. Jaa-nee, Sei-chin!"

Dan setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir kembali diwajah Seira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya karena seminggu kemarin tidak masuk tanpa kabar, bahkan tidak keluar kamar. Saya benar-benar minta maaf", kata Seijuurou sambil membungkuk di depan kepala sekolah.

"E-eeh.. Sebenarnya, itu tidak masalah.. Kulihat kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.. Tapi apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah. Terima kasih banyak, dan sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Setelah semuanya selesai, Seijuurou langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh anak-anak kelasnya, yang penting dia harus bersikap baik dan berusaha keras agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Apakah pulang sekolah nanti, kau bisa kembali latihan untuk persiapan inter high?"

Seijuurou menghela nafas,

"Maaf. Kurasa aku akan berhenti basket dan lebih fokus ke nilai akademik saja.."

"A-apaa?! Kau bercanda kan? Akashi-kun, nilai-nilaimu sudah lebih dari bagus! Apalagi yang kau kejar? Dan apa jadinya tim basket Rakuzan tanpamu?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi inilah keputusanku.", Seijuurou membungkukkan badannya.

"Hhhh.. Akashi-kun, aku tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Tapi tolonglah.. Pikirkan kembali.."

Seijuurou melihat dia mulai menjauh, dan Seijuurou kembali fokus ke bukunya.

'Aku harus terus fokus belajar'

Seijuurou membatin dalam hati. Tetapi sebenarnya hal itu dilakukannya agar dapat memperoleh kesibukan lain sehingga dapat belajar mengikhlaskan dan melupakan Seira. Dia berencana untuk berhenti bermain basket dan memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. Keadaan sepertinya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat mereka bersama lagi.

Sebelum Seijuurou belajar lebih lanjut, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Atsushi?"

"Hnnnnggg.. Aka-chin~"

"Ada apa Atsushi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan, bulan depan kita akan bertanding kan? *munch munch munch*"

"Aku berhenti bermain basket, Atsushi.."

Saat mendengar itu, maiubo Atsushi langsung jatuh.

"Apa Aka-chin? Maaf, sepertinya aku salah dengar.."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar berhenti, Atsushi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus fokus belajar kalau tidak ingin beasiswaku dicabut.."

"Apa benar? Bukan sarana untuk melupakan Sei-chin?"

"..."

"Aka-chin?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Sei-chin akan berusaha datang saat inter high. Jaa ne, Aka-chin.."

Seijuurou terdiam. Dia tidak kembali fokus kepada bukunya lagi.

Akhirnya Seijuurou tidak tahan dan berdiri, kemudian mencari anak yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apakah hari ini ada latihan basket?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Inter high**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yooosshh!"

Setelah selesai mengikatkan tali di tempat tidurnya, Seira segera menuju jendela dan keluar perlahan-lahan. Karena Seira dikarantina, maka dia tidak mungkin diijinkan untuk melihat pertandingan, apalagi Seijuurou lah yang akan bertanding.

Setelah berhasil turun, Seira segera memanjat pagar dan lompat.

"Berhasil!"

Dia menoleh kearah rumahnya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku, ibu...", dan kemudian Seira segera berlari menuju stadiun.

Seira tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun, bahkan Seijuurou. Tetapi dia tetap nekat untuk pergi.

Saat Seira sampai di stadiun, dia melihat gerombolan Rakuzan yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Melihat itu, Seira pun langsung mencari sosok berambut merah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Asalkan ada Akashi, kita akan menang."

"Ya! Aku jantungku nyaris berhenti saat kau mengatakan akan berhenti!"

Seijuurou hanya menanggapi teman-temannya itu dengan senyuman. Kemudian Seijuurou berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya membesar.

"Akashi? Ada apa?"

Seijuurou tidak mendengarkan temannya yang heran dan langsung pergi menuju apa yang dilihatnya.

"SEIJUUROU!"

Seira memeluk Seijuurou yang datang padanya. Seijuurou pun membalas pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, sampai nekat melakukan ini semua."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bodoh.."

"Baiklah, tunggulah sampai aku selesai bertanding, Seira-nee.."

Seira mengangguk, dan kemudian Seijuurou berjalan lagi.

"Siapa itu Akashi-san? Saudaramu?"

Seijuurou tersenyum,

"Dia adalah wanita yang paling kucintai.."

.

Seira langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan melihat pertandingan. Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa terlalu fokus melihat pembukaan, karena terlalu bahagia dapat bertemu dan memeluk Seijuurou. Tetapi setelah Seijuurou masuk dalam lapangan, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Seijuurou. Bahkan karena hanya fokus ke gerakan Seijuurou, Seira tidak tau siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, hingga berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Akhirnya selesai!", Seira berguman kegirangan dan segera turun, berharap dapat menemukan Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, kita akan segera kembali ke penginapan. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu atau ikut bersama kami?"

"Aku akan menyusul. Sampai jumpa!"

Seijuurou segera berlari untuk menemukan Seira. Mereka saling berlari untuk cepat-cepat bertemu satu sama lain.

"Hhhh hhhh..." Seira mulai lelah dan kehabisan nafas setelah mencari Seijuurou namun tidak kunjung ketemu

"Lelah mencariku, Seira-nee?"

Seira mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, hari ini dia mendengar suara yang amat dia rindukan.

"Seijuurou!", Seira pun memeluk Seijuuurou.

"Hahahaha.. Kau tidak berubah!"

"Mana mungkin aku ber... Mpphhh.."

Sebelum Seira melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Seijuurou sudah terlebih dulu mengunci bibir Seira.

"Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melakukan hal ini?"

"Hhmmmm.. Entahlah..."

"Wajahmu masih saja memerah jika aku melakukannya. Kapan kau akan biasa dengan ini, Seira?"

"K-kau terlalu agresif!"

"Hahahaha.. Semua yandere itu agresif.. Baiklah, ayo kita kencan hari ini!", Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Seira.

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Ya.. Aku lihat dengan jelas.."

"Itu saudara Akashi-san bukan?"

"Dia berkata itu adalah wanita yang paling dicintainya.."

"Dapat dilihat, muka mereka berdua mirip.."

"Jangan-jangan..."

Tanpa Seijuurou dan Seira ketahui, banyak yang membicarakan mereka di belakang sana.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?", tanya Seira pada Seijuurou. Wajahnya sangat ceria hari ini.

"Hng, entahlah. Kau ingin kemana?"

"Terserah saja.."

"Pertama aku ingin tanya, bagaimana caramu keluar dari rumah?"

"Hehehehe.. Aku kabur.."

"Bagaimana kalau ibu sampai mengetahui kamu tidak ada di kamar?"

"Aku sudah menempelkan kertas di depan pintu dan menguncinya.. Mengatakan kalau aku sakit dan jangan menggangguku."

"Kau kira ibu akan diam saja melihat itu?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi kumohon, biarkan saja.. Ketahuan urusan belakangan. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang..", Seira pun mengeluarkan air matanya.

Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou pun langsung luluh dan mendekap Seira.

"Baiklah.. Hari ini kita lupakan semua yang menentang kita dan bersenang-senang..", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum. Seira pun ikut tersenyum, sambil menggandeng tangan Seijuurou lebih erat lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu.."

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Eh?"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama dalam waktu yang sama.

"Hahahahaha.. Kita benar-benar kembar, Seijuurou!"

"Tetapi aku jauh lebih hebat darimu, Seira."

"Hahaahaha. Baiklah-baiklah, Seijuurou memang jauh lebih hebat.."

"Hmmm, kau bertambah kurus, Seira-nee? Makanmu tidak teratur?"

"Entahlah.. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Seijuurou.. Kau sendiri bertambah kurus.."

Keduanya saling bertatapan lagi, dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Kita benar-benar kembar!"

Mereka membuka mata.

"Bersamaan lagi?"

"Ya.. Kita benar-benar kembar, Seira-nee.."

"Ya.. Kita benar-benar mirip.."

"Kita twincest.. Jangan lupakan itu.."

"E-eh? Apa?"

"Twincest.."

"Be-benar.."

"Jangan sedih begitu.. Cinta terlarang, tetap saja cinta kan?", dan Seijuurou menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Seira untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Seira hanya bisa memerah seperti biasanya, namun kali ini dia tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Mulai dari mengunjungi taman, bermain sepuasnya, hingga makan malam.

"Hhh.. Lelah sekali rasanya..", Seijuurou langsung duduk di bangku taman.

"Itu karena kau bertanding hari ini.."

"Permainanku bagus kan?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Bagaimana dengan ipod yang kuberikan? Apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu! Ah iya, aku ingin memperdengarkan lagu baru padamu. Kau kan kurang update soal lagu-lagu baru, Seijuurou..", Seira mengambil ipodnya dan memasangkan earphone. Satu di pasangkan di telinganya dan satunya diberikan pada Seijuurou.

"Hhhh, baiklah baiklah..", Seijuurou memasangkan earphone itu di telinganya.

Mereka berdua mendengarkannya bersama-sama. Lama kelamaan, Seira menyandarkan kepalanya di pundah Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Seira.

"Seira.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita harus ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara? Andai saja... Andai saja.."

"Entahlah.. Tetapi kalau kita bukan saudara, apa ada kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu?"

"Entahlah.."

Mereka mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu lagi, Seira.."

"Aku juga tidak ingin dilepaskan olehmu.."

"Seira-nee.."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apakah kita harus kabur?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun.. Tempat dimana aku bisa membuatmu bahagia.."

"Seijuurou.."

Seira tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Didalam hatinya terdapat banyak perasaan. Perasaan senang karena Seijuurou tidak mau melepasnya, namun juga perasaan sedih karena mereka ditakdirkan sebagai saudara.

"Hhh... Hhhh... Akashicchi, Seiracchi.. Ternyata kalian disini..", Ryouta yang tiba-tiba datang sambil kehabisan nafas.

"Kalian harus cepat pergi..", Daiki menambahkan.

"Kalian? Ada apa?", Seijuurou heran melihat semua mantan anggota kiseki no sedai kemari.

"Orang tua kalian mencari Seira-san kemana-mana. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah didekat sini..", Tetsuya menjelaskan.

"Apa? Mereka tau darimana?", Seira pun terkejut mendengar mereka semua.

"Tentu saja ibu tau karena kamarmu kosong!", kata Seijuurou. Panik menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini..", Atsushi pun ikutan serius.

Shintarou membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Orang tua kalian menghubungi kami semuaa.."

"Cukup sampai disana, Seijuurou, Seira!"

Mereka mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal dan tidak disangka.

"A-ayah?"

Seira dan Seijuurou heran. Bukankah ayah mereka bekerja diluar kota?

"Seira! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tau ayah sampai kembali kemari cepat-cepat hanya untuk mencarimu! Dan ternyata kau malah bersama Seijuurou!"

"I-ibu.. Maaf.. Ini semua..", belum selesai Seira menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahnya sudah menghajar Seijuurou hingga jatuh.

"Seijuurou!", Seira cepat-cepat mendudukan tubuh Seijuurou. Anggota kiseki no sedai pun terkejut melihat itu.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU MELAKUKAN INI?! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU MEMBUAT KAMI KECEWA?! APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN KAMI?!", Ayah mereka kembali emosi seperti insiden sebulan lalu.

"Jangan salahkan Seira! Aku yang mengajaknya pergi!"

"Cukup Seijuurou, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus! Aku yang pergi tanpa ijin, jangan salahkan Seijuurou! Dia kemari untuk bertanding dan aku memaksanya pergi!"

Ibu mereka menampar Seira.

"MEMANG! INI SALAHMU! NAMUN INI JUGA SEIJUUROU! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU BEGINI?!", Ibu mereka mengeluarkan air mata begitu deras.

"KALIAN JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI KAMI BUKAN?!"

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Seijuurou yang berteriak.

"Kalian pikir aku mau memiliki perasaan ini?! Kalian kira apa tidak mudah menahan perasaan ini?! Aku sudah menahannya SEJAK AKU KECIL! Aku selalu menahannya karena aku tau, Seira adalah kakak kembarku! Aku juga tidak ingin memiliki perasaan ini terhadap saudaraku sendiri, bahkan aku terkadang berpikir andai saja Seira bukan saudaraku. APA KALIAN MENGERTI BETAPA SUSAHNYA MENAHAN ITU SEMUA?! APA KALIAN MENGERTI SAKITNYA PERASAANKU?!", Seijuurou pun mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Sei...juurou...", Seira pun menangis lebih deras lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begini jadinya.. Lebih baik kalau aku bukan anak kalian.. Atau lebih baik aku tidak dilahirkan saja..", kata Seijuurou lagi.

Ayah mereka menunduk. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menghajar Seijuurou.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU MATI SAJA! DASAR ANAK BIADAB!", Ayahnya menghajar Seijuurou berkali-kali. Dan kini luka pun menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Seijuurou!", Seira berteriak dan berusaha berjalan kearah Seijuurou, sampai ibunya menamparnya.

"SADARLAH! KALIAN TIDAK SEHARUSNYA BEGINI! KALIAN INI SAUDARA!"

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga berusaha menenangkan orang tua mereka, namun yang ada mereka hanya mendapat emosi.

"Kami tidak menyangka kalau teman Seijuurou akan mendukung hubungan terlarang ini. APA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TEMANNYA?! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK TAU MANA YANG BENAR DAN MANA YANG SALAH?!"

"Cukup! Ini bukan salah mereka!"

Semuanya tiba-tiba terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis Seira.

"Ayo pulang, Seira.."

"Seijuurou, jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa bersama Seira. Hilangkan jauh-jauh perasaan itu.."

Mereka meninggalkan Seijuurou yang babak belur bersama Kiseki no sedai. Seira hanya terus menangis karena dipaksa pulang oleh orangtuanya.

"Akashi.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit?"

Mereka cukup sedih melihat kondisi Seijuurou seperti itu, namun mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Maaf. Aku akan kembali ke penginapan karena besok aku akan kembali ke Kyoto. Maafkan aku teman-teman. Terima kasih.."

Pikiran Seijuurou memang kacau. Namun dia berusaha dewasa untuk tidak merepotkan teman-temannya lebih dari ini.

.

.

**Dan kali ini, mereka berdua benar-benar dipisahkan.**

.

.

* * *

Seira dan ibunya telah pindah dari Tokyo. Rumah mereka kosong, hanya ditempati ayah mereka dan Seijuurou ketika liburan.

Keluarga Akashi hancur. Seira menjadi hikikomori dan berhenti sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou. Seira mengalami stress berat dan kerjaannya hanya menangis. Orang tua mereka berencana untuk segera menjodohkan Seira dan menikahkannya.

Seijuurou juga mengalami stress berat. Namun dia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya lagi, karena itu dia tetap berusaha keras. Seijuurou kini hanya harapan satu-satunya dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Ayah mereka enggan untuk berbicara seakrab dulu dengan Seijuurou. Bahkan tidak menyapanya saat dirumah.

"Dimana Seira dan ibu?"

Setelah bertanya demikian, yang didapatnya adalah tamparan dari ayahnya. Sudah berkali-kali Seijuurou menanyakan hal ini, dia tetap saja tidak jera.

Seijuurou terus berusaha menggali informasi dimana Seira dan ibunya, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Lupakan saja Seira..", ucap ayahnya sambil tertawa sinis. Seijuurou hanya bisa diam dan berkata 'tidak akan' dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula karena dirimu, Seira kini menjadi hikikomori dan putus sekolah.."

"APA?!", Seijuurou terkejut mendengar ayahnya yang kelepasan bicara itu.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Seijuurou kini memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan tetap bertahan dengan beasiswa. Saat liburan dia tidak pulang kerumah, melainkan berkeliling keluar kota untuk mencari Seira. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.. Semua kenalan orang tuanya, sahabat Seira, dan kerabatnya, tidak ada yang memberitahukan sedikitpun informasi tentang Seira dan ibunya.

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi, Seira-nee?", guman Seijuurou lelah.

.

Seira yang selama ini seperti mayat hidup, akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Kondisinya memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya kurus dan mukanya pucat, ditambah bekas matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Saat Seira kembali sadar beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia menyadari kalau ibunya dan dia berada di sebuah desa yang kurang dikenal diluar. Ini dilakukan agar Seijuurou tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sebuah desa yang masih belum maju. Fasilitas kurang memadai, bahkan telepon selular susah dipakai. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Seira untuk kabur, ditambah penjagaan ibunya yang semakin ketat, dan memperingatkan penduduk desa agar memberitahukannya jika Seira melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Seijuurou, kau mencariku?", guman Seira sambil memandang langit.

.

.

Seijuurou sedang beristirahat di penginapan sambil memandang langit, sementara Seira sedang menulis sesuatu dan kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Mereka memikirkan satu sama lain, ironisnya mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui hal itu. Seijuurou terus khawatir dengan keadaan Seira yang tidak jelas. Seira tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Seijuurou yang mungkin sedang mencarinya atau berkali-kali mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya.

Mereka sama-sama melihat bintang jatuh dari tempat yang berbeda. Langsung Seijuurou berdiri sedangkan Seira memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

"Semoga akan ada keajaiban..", mereka berdua mengatakannya bersama-sama

.

.

Seira kembali menulis surat yang menurut orang lain sia-sia. Setelah itu memasukannya kedalam botol, dan mengalirkan di laut. Berharap Seijuurou dapat menerimanya.

"Surat itu tidak akan menggapai penerima dengan cara begitu, Seira. Kau hanya akan buang-buang kertas dan botol."

Entah sudah berapa banyak surat yang dia buat dan berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan itu semua sia-sia, Seira tidak peduli. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus menulis dan menulis.

"Pasti.. Suatu saat aku akan bertemu Seijuurou kembali..", dan Seira kembali melayarkan surat dalam botol itu.

"Uhk!", Seira memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Kemudian dia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Seira menyentuhnya..

"Darah?"

.

Seijuurou duduk menikmati pemandangan di pantai okinawa itu. Duduk diatas batu karang, dan membiarkan celananya basah.

"Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu, dan uang yang habis..", Seijuurou berbicara pada air laut.

Sebuah botol berisi kertas mengalir ke kakinya. Seijuurou agak heran, namun dia mengambilnya.

"Surat?"

Seijuurou membuka tutup botol dan membaca suratnya.

"I... Ini.."

Seijuurou sangat mengetahui, ini tulisan Seira.

'Aku dan ibu berada di desa kecil sekitar Osaka. Dimana fasilitasnya sangat terbatas dan susah untuk keluar dari sini.

Kau tahu, aku mau dinikahkan? Kau tahu, aku sempat putus sekolah? Dan kau tahu, aku benar-benar menjadi orang gila?

Bahkan terlalu gila sampai berharap pada surat seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menulis surat sampai memenuhi laut dengan sampah seperti ini, dan entah sampai ditanganmu atau tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti menulis.

Aku hanya ingin memberitahu...

Aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou! Aku masih belum melupakanmu, masih mencintaimu!

Apakah kau juga begitu?

Maukah kau menjemputku, dan pergi bersama ke suatu tempat yang hanya membuat kita berdua bahagia?

Aku akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun.. Akan kutunggu..'

Seijuurou menggenggam kertas itu. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama surat itu ditulis ataupun surat-surat lain yang terbuang sia-sia di laut, Seijuurou bersyukur mendapatkannya. Ini semua benar-benar keajaiban.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah aku ke pantai ini.. Syukurlah Seira baik-baik saja.."

Seijuurou tertawa, namun air matanya juga keluar. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya, Seijuurou pasti dianggap orang gila.

"Hahahhaa Seira-nee.. Kau tidak berubah..", kemudian Seijuurou mengusap air matanya. Tidak sengaja bajunya itu mendapat noda, sepertinya karena tadi dia mengusap wajahnya.

"Darah?"

* * *

**To be continued.**

Next preview : Akashi absen lagi?/ Penyakit itu menurun pada Seira?/ Nyonya dan Tuan Akashi. Anak kalian, Akashi Seira…../ Akashi Seijuurou, saya ingin berbicara dengan anda../ Aku Kenapa? /Apakah keluargamu memiliki penyakit turunan? / Sayang sekali, Akashi Seira dan Ibunya sudah pindah sejak sebulan lalu../ "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan ini pada Seijuurou?", "Belum saatnya.."

Finally, this chapter updated :'D

Thank you very much to my dearest readers and reviewers ;)

Kayaknya udah ketahuan ya saya mau tambahin bumbu "penyakit" di cerita ini hihihihihihiiii~

Keep reading and reviews for the next update :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Akashi absen lagi?"

"Benar sensei.."

"Hhh anak itu. Aku tau kemampuan otaknya diatas rata-rata, namun sampai kapan dia mau sering-sering absen begini.."

"Sepertinya dia dalam masalah.."

"Maaf saya terlambat..", Akashi menutup pintu kelasnya dan segera berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Semuanya hanya memandangi Seijuurou. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh.

"A... Akashi?"

Seijuurou duduk dan tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya. Dia berjalan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

* * *

**Our Unforgivable Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Itekimasu.."

"Seira, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat.."

"Aku hanya kurang tidur. Baiklah, aku berangkat!"

Seira kembali berangkat sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"

Seira merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Nggghhh..", Seira menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke pantai sekali lagi. Untuk menenggelamkan surat didalam botol yang ditulisnya setiap hari. Sayang sekali Seira tidak mengetahui jika Seijuurou sudah menerima suratnya.

"Seijuurou..", Seira kembali memandang langit, sambil berharap dapat cepat melihat wajah pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sudah setahun, Seijuurou.."

Seira kembali berjalan ke sekolah. Kepalanya yang tadi agak pusing, kini benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Nggghh..", Seira yang tidak tahan akhirnya memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha berjalan. Setidaknya dia bisa berbaring saat sampai di sekolah.

"Ohayou Akashi-san!", sapa kohai yang kini menjadi sekelas dengan Seira.

"Oha...", belum sempat Seira melanjutkan kata-katanya, kini dia sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akashi-san! Akashi-san!"

.

.

"SEIRA!"

Semua yang berada di kelas langsung saja menoleh kearah Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"A-ada apa, Akashi-kun?", Guru yang mengajar pun tidak terlalu berani terhadap Seijuurou.

"Maafkan saya..", Seijuurou kembali duduk dan membaca bukunya. Namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus ke buku.

'Apakah itu mimpi? Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?'

Seijuurou bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seijuurou juga sangat khawatir dengan Seira. Bagaimana kalau mimpinya tadi adalah kenyataan?

Seijuurou menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya yang sudah agak pusing, makin bertambah karena memikirkan ini.

Seijuurou menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Dia cukup terkejut melihat bukunya yang tiba-tiba ternoda.

"Da... Darah?"

Seijuurou mencoba untuk menyentuh sekitar hidungnya, dan dia mendapati dirinya yang sejak tadi mimisan tanpa disadarinya.

"A-aku kenapa?"

Mata Seijuurou sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terus terbuka, dan akhirnya Seijuurou pun pingsan di tengah-tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran.

.

.

"Ah.."

"Seira! Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu sadar.."

"Ibu?"

"Sudah ibu bilang kan, kau harus makan yang banyak! Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Jadi begini kan akibatnya.."

"Maaf.."

"Hhhh, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu..", Ibu Seira meletakkan segelas air di sebelah Seira.

"Ibu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar Seijuurou?"

Pandangan ibunya yang tadi penuh kasih sayang tiba-tiba berubah. Nama itu seperti dilarang bagi Seira.

"Dia... Baik-baik saja bersama ayah.."

Seira tersenyum lemah pada ibunya.

"Syukurlah.."

Ibunya memandangi Seira yang tersenyum. Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Tapi hal itu cepat-cepat dihilangkannya, mengingat apa yang sudah kedua anaknya perbuat.

"Lupakan Seijuurou.. Hilangkan dia dari ingatanmu jauh-jauh.."

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah.. Pihak sekolah terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya kelelahan saja..", kata Seijuurou malas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..", balas ayahnya juga dengan nada yang malas. Perbincangan ayah dan anak di telepon yang kurang menyenangkan. Seijuurou juga tau jika ayahnya sedikit enggan berbicara dengannya.

"Kau memikirkan Seira kan hingga begini? Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk bersamanya. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.."

Seijuurou diam. Terjadi keheningan sementara didalam telepon.

"Apa Seira baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak perlu tanya.."

"Apa Seira baik-baik saja, Ayah?!"

Merasa tidak bisa kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya ini, akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Baik-baik saja.. Dan akan selalu baik walau kau tidak di sisinya."

Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Hmmmm baiklah.. Tidak apa-apa selama dia baik-baik saja.."

.

.

Setelah seminggu Seira dan Seijuurou beristirahat, akhirnya mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Seijuurou kembali ke sekolah, dan bekerja sambilan pulang sekolah. Dia bekerja untuk biaya "pencarian Seira di seluruh Jepang". Seira juga kembali ke sekolah, dan menulis surat seperti biasa. Tetapi, kondisi mereka berdua semakin buruk tiap harinya. Seira berkali-kali ditemukan pingsan, dan Seijuurou juga semakin sering tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Ibu mereka akhirnya membawa Seira ke dokter di desa itu.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya anda periksakan anak anda di rumah sakit kota. Kami tidak memiliki alat tes penyakit berbahaya.."

Mendengar itu tentu saja Ibu Seira sangat takut. Takut apa yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tunggu sebentar Seira, ibu akan menghubungi ayahmu.."

Seira pun menunduk dan menurut, dia duduk di ruang tunggu klinik kecil itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih ingat kenapa kakekku dan ayahku meninggal bukan? Memang penyakitnya tidak menurun padaku, tetapi..."

"Apakah menurutmu penyakit itu menurun pada Seira?"

"Ya... Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinannya besar kanker bisa menurun kan?"

Perkataan ibunya itu, kini juga membuat suaminya cemas.

Seijuurou memanfaatkan alasan sakit untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Namun kenyataanya dia kabur dan pergi ke sekitar Osaka. Seijuurou mencari Seira di satu persatu Desa, dan tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah, minggu depan aku akan kembali..", dengan pasrah Seijuurou kembali ke bandara dan bersiap pulang. Hatinya masih belum bisa lega karena belum menemukan Seira.

.

.

Seira, Ibunya dan Ayahnya kini dengan cemas menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Seira cukup tenang, namun ayah dan ibunya terus gelisah dari tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..", kata Seira berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Nyonya dan tuan Akashi, dimohon untuk segera masuk."

Semuanya berdiri, termasuk Seira.

"Seira kau tunggu disini.."

"Tapi..."

"Apapun hasilnya, kami tidak akan membohongimu..", kata ibunya sambil tersenyum. Namun dibalik senyum itu, banyak rasa khawatir dan bingung yang disembunyikannya.

Seira pun dengan pasrah kembali duduk. Dia tidak peduli apakah penyakitnya parah atau tidak. Hanya saja, Seira benar-benar penasaran dengan penyakitnya.

"Nyonya dan Tuan Akashi. Anak kalian, Akashi Seira, positif mengidap Kanker otak.."

.

.

Akibat Seijuurou membolos dan berbohong minggu kemarin, kini dia benar-benar sakit. Karma memang terjadi padanya.

"Lebih baik periksakan dirimu ke dokter Akashi.."

Seijuurou sudah muak mendengar semua orang berkata padanya untuk segera memeriksakan dirinya. Akhirnya Seijuurou bertekad untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit, dan berharap hasilnya dapat membuat orang-orang di sekolahnya diam.

Tiga hari kemudian Seijuurou kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes nya. Dia sudah tidak sabar membuat semua orang diam dan berhenti menyuruhnya ke dokter lagi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, saya ingin berbicara dengan anda.."

Seijuurou sedikit terkejut melihat dokter yang menjadi serius itu, namun dia mengikuti saja.

"Saya perlu berbicara dengan orangtuamu.."

"Ayahku di Tokyo sedangkan Ibuku di sekitar Osaka.."

"Baiklah. Akashi-kun, apakah keluargamu memiliki penyakit yang sudah menjadi penyakit turunan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tau. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya tidak begitu tau apa penyebabnya. Dilihat dari wajahmu, kau mempunyai stress yang begitu dalam. Tetapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu pemicunya, bisa dari keturunan.."

"Aku kenapa? Tolong jangan bertele-tele.."

"Akashi-kun, kau positif menderita Kanker otak.."

.

.

"Permisi.. Apakah disini ada yang bernama Akashi?"

"Akashi? Hmmm.."

"Oh.. Apakah yang kamu maksud Ibu dan anaknya yang masih remaja itu? Dan kalau tidak salah, anaknya lumayan mirip denganmu."

"Benar! Apakah saya bisa meminta alamat mereka?"

"Sayang sekali. Akashi Seira dan Ibunya sudah pindah sejak sebulan lalu.."

Seijuurou tertunduk. Kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkannya? Disaat dia sudah berhasil mencapai tempat Seira, kini Seira sudah tidak berada disana.

"Kenapa?"

Seijuurou bahkan tidak memperdulikan penyakitnya, yang dia pedulikan hanya Seira, Seira dan Seira.

Seijuurou tidak kecewa dengan kesia-siaanya, namun dia merasa sangat sakit hati dengan semua ini. Apakah memang dia dan Seira tidak ditakdirkan bersama?

Dengan berat hati pun Seijuurou kembali ke Kyoto, dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Tokyo liburan berikutnya.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

Seijuurou duduk sambil meminum sekaleng bir. Dirinya yang kacau ini bukan diri Seijuurou yang biasanya. Seijuurou sudah terlalu memikul beban yang sangat berat. Mulai dari perasaannya, dipisahkannya dia dan Seira, hingga akhirnya kanker otak. Apakah ini adalah wujud dari stress nya?

Seijuurou yang tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi, hanya tinggal diam di Kyoto. Kondisinya semakin buruk, bahkan tidak sedikit teman-teman atau guru yang curiga dan khawatir dengan kondisinya. Tetapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu semua. Dia tetap berusaha membuat semuanya seolah baik-baik saja. Tetapi, jauh didalam hatinya, dia juga berpikir.

"Berapa lama sisa waktuku hidup?"

.

.

Seira terus memandangi jendela dari kamarnya. Seira tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Tangannya diinfus dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seijuurou...", guman Seira pelan.

Suara Seira memang pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sengaja berdiri didepan kamar rawatnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan ini pada Seijuurou?"

Ayah Seira menunduk, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Belum saatnya..", dan dia membuka pintu kamar Seira.

"Ayah.. Ibu.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Biasa saja..", Seira menjawab sambil tersenyum lemah. Hal itu membuat hati orangtuanya sakit.

Seira kembali memandangi langit melalui jendelanya.

Seira berpikir, bagaimana cara memberitahukan Seijuurou kalau dirinya sekarang ada di Tokyo? Apakah salah satu suratnya mencapai Seijuurou? Tetapi dia juga tidak ingin Seijuurou khawatir jika melihatnya seperti ini.

Dan kali ini rencana Seijuurou untuk pulang ke Tokyo dibatalkan. Dia merasa akan lebih baik jika dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk pertandingan yang mungkin akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir baginya.

"Tunggu aku Seira..", guman Seijuurou pelan sambil memegang frame kecil yang berisikan fotonya dan Seira. Seijuurou memang tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit dan menolak segala macam pengobatan, tetapi dia masih rutin meminum obat dan memeriksakan tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya saat bisa bertemu Seira.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berjuang untuk hidup agar dapat bertemu satu sama lain suatu saat nanti. Namun yang namanya kanker, tidak menutup kemungkinan meningkatnya stadium kanker mereka.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Akashi-kun.. Penyakitmu ini juga disebabkan oleh beratnya pikiranmu..", kata dokter menasihati Seijuurou.

"Anak anda mengalami stress yang sangat berat sehingga memicu timbulnya penyakit ini..", jelas dokter pada ayah Seira.

.

.

.

.

Next 3 months

.

.

.

"Ngghh.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas saat sudah sampai di Tokyo. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak dia terakhir kemari. Seijuurou sebenarnya juga sedikit enggan pulang ke rumahnya, mengingat kini ayahnya benar-benar kecewa padanya. Tetapi mungkin saja ayahnya tidak ada di rumah kali ini.

Seijuurou kembali melihat kertas hasil tes kesehatannya. Dia melipatnya, tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya, teman-temannya, ataupun Seira. Seijuurou kembali berjalan, berniat pergi dari bandara dan pulang.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Eh? Tetsuya, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku baru saja mengantar ibuku.. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun.."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Apakah Akashi-kun akan menjenguk Seira-san sebentar lagi?"

Seijuurou kaget. Apa maksud perkataan Tetsuya ini.

"Menjenguk?"

"Apa Akashi-kun belum tau jika Seira-san dirawat di rumah sakit? Kami tidak diperbolehkan mengunjunginya, tetapi aku sudah beberapa kali menjenguk Seira. Sepertinya pihak rumah sakit tidak menyadariku..", jelas Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya! Apa yang terjadi pada Seira?! Dia dirawat dimana?!"

Saat itu wajah Seijuurou menjadi panik dan sedikit mengerikan, sementara Tetsuya menjadi kaget dan sedikit bingung.

"Seira-san terkena kanker otak. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Tokyo.."

Seijuurou langsung membisu dan shock. Apakah semua ini nyata?

"Akashi...kun?"

"Terima kasih Tetsuya!", Seijuurou segera berlari menuju rumah sakit secepatnya.

"Seira, kita benar-benar kembar!"

.

"Baiklah Seira, Ibu akan kembali besok. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi ibu saja."

Seira mengangguk, "Tidak perlu khawatir.. Jaa-ne!"

Setelah ibunya pergi, Seira kembali membaca buku yang merupakan hadiah dari Seijuurou saat mereka masih SMP. Seira sudah berkali-kali membacanya, namun tidak pernah bosan.

"Seijuurou...", Seira berguman pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyebutkan nama itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang tersebut kehabisan nafas, sepertinya dia berlari kemari.

"Seira... Hhhhh... Hhhh.."

Seira langsung menjatuhkan bukunya. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, tidak memperdulikan infus yang terjatuh dan terseret mengikutinya.

"Seijuurou!"

"Seira!"

Seijuurou menangkap Seira yang tersungkur, dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa bisa.. Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak memberitahukanku..", kata Seijuurou sedikit kesal. Dia memeluk Seira semakin erat.

"Mereka tidak menginginkan hal yang sama terulang kembali pada kita, Seijuurou..", jawab Seira sambil menangis dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

Mereka berdua menangis saat itu. Saling melepas rindu dan kesedihan sama-sama.

"Kau potong rambutmu?", Seira memegang helaian poni rambut Seijuurou.

"Ya.. Dan rambutmu bertambah panjang..", Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya dan melakukan hal yang sudah hampir dua tahun tidak dilakukannya.

"Heii.. Aku sakit Seijuurou.."

"Tidak apa, aku rela kalau tertular sakitmu..."

"Bodoh, ini tidak menular.."

"Siapa yang memulai kebodohan ini?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Seijuurou dan Seira benar-benar bahagia bisa melihat satu sama lain kembali. Seijuurou kemudian mengangkat tubuh Seira dan membaringkannya kembali.

"Kau tau darimana aku disini?"

"Tetsuya.. Hanya dia yang bisa menjengukmu bukan?"

Seira mengangguk, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Tetsuya bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

"Oh ya, lihatlah..", Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantongnya.

"I-ini...", Seira hampir tidak mempercayainya. Seijuurou tersenyum, "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Lihatlah, suratmu menggapaiku..."

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"Sebelum kau pindah dari tempatmu dikarantina itu.."

"K-kau pergi kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.."

Seira tersentak kaget. Apakah selama ini Seijuurou terus berkeliling mencarinya?

"Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

"Nee.. Seijuurou.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau kan umurku tidak lama lagi.."

"Jangan bilang begitu!", meski menyangkal Seijuurou tau jika itulah yang akan terjadi. Karena penyakit mereka berdua benar-benar sama.

"Selama ini aku terus berjuang untuk sembuh, sampai aku dapat melihatmu. Tetapi dengan begini, aku sudah agak lega. Setidaknya kalau bisa berada di sisimu selama sisa waktuku, mungkin aku dapat pergi dengan tenang..", kata Seira sambil tersenyum.

Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi, dia memeluk Seira.

"Baka..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis.

Seira meminta pada Seijuurou untuk tidak marah dengan orangtuanya. Kalau dapat bertemu dengan Seijuurou diam-diam, itu sudah lebih dari cukup daripada harus dipisahkan lagi.

"Aku akan kembali besok.. Tunggu aku..", kata Seijuurou sambil mengelus kepala Seira.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan ibu.."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Seira.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Seira?"

.

.

"Seijuurou, ibu berangkat dulu, ada urusan.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati.."

Setelah menutup pintu, Seijuurou tertawa dan berguman.

"Ada urusan? Menjenguk Seira kah maksudmu?", Seijuurou berguman sambil menyeringai, sedikit jengkel dengan ibunya yang berbohong. Namun mengingat kata-kata Seira kembali, dia berusaha tenang.

Seijuurou kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Dia memegangi kepalanya sambil terus berpikir tentang penyakitnya. Bukannya dia khawatir tentang kesehatannya, namun bagaimana dia menjelaskan ini pada Seira. Bagaimanapun juga, Seijuurou tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun pada Seira, mengingat Seira selalu jujur padanya.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou sadar. Berarti perjuangannya untuk melawan penyakitnya sudah selesai. Sisanya dia akan pasrah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Seira.

"Hahaha.. Aku memang pintar dalam menyembunyikan penyakitku dari semuanya..", guman Seijuurou sambil tertawa dan merasa bangga karena dirinya hebat (?)

Seijuurou menghabiskan hari itu hanya dengan tiduran dan menunggu ibunya pulang, namun walau sudah malam ibunya tidak kunjung pulang.

"Sial.. Kapan aku bisa menjenguknya kalau begini..", Seijuurou mulai kesal dengan ibunya yang tidak kunjung pulang.

Akhirnya setelah sangat lama Seijuurou menunggu, ibunya pulang tepat jam sepuluh malam.

"Lama sekali? Darimana saja? Apakah urusan ibu selama itu?", kata Seijuurou sedikit sinis berusaha menyindir ibunya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu ada kerjaan.."

"Baiklah.. Malam ini aku diajak untuk menginap di rumah Tetsuya.. Sampai besok bu..", Seijuurou pun keluar tanpa mendapat ijin dari ibunya. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Seijuurou akan menginap untuk menemani Seira hingga pagi.

"Seira.."

"Ah! Seijuurou.."

"Ibu tidak kunjung pulang.. Maaf, kau tidur saja. Aku akan menemanimu hingga pagi.."

"Tidak. Daritadi aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus menunggumu!"

"Hahahaha.. Orang sakit itu harus banyak istirahat.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja kepala Seijuurou merasa sakit. Dia berusaha tidak memegangi kepalanya agar Seira tidak curiga, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya itu.

"Seijuurou?"

"Ada apa?"

Kini hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi. Seijuurou tidak dapat melihat Seira dengan jelas. Pandangannya benar-benar kabur.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu menjadi pucat.."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa..", Seijuurou tersenyum dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Namun tetap saja dia terkejut dengan semua ini.

"Seijuurou.."

"Ada apa?"

"Pegang tanganku..."

Seijuurou mulai kebingungan. Dia masih bisa melihat samar-samar, tetapi untuk dapat memegang tangan Seira dengan tepat sepertinya tidak mudah.

Seijuurou mulai meraba-raba sekitar tempat tidur Seira, namun dia tidak memegang telapak tangan Seira dengan tepat, melainkan pergelangan tangan Seira.

"Seijuurou?"

"Hahaha.. Bercanda.. Karena kau yang meminta, letakkan tanganku di tanganmu..", Seijuurou berusaha menutupi. Seira pun dengan tersenyum mengarahkan tangan Seijuurou, kemudian Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Seira dengan erat.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja Seira.. Aku akan menjagamu hingga pagi.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak merasa mengantuk sedikitpun.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Mungkin saat-saat seperti inilah yang dapat membuat mereka bahagia. Ditambah genggaman hangat tangan mereka, menandakan tidak akan melepas satu sama lain.

Seijuurou melihat kearah Seira yang tertidur. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Seira.

"Oyasumi.."

Keduanya pun tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Seijuurou pun hampir lupa kalau pada pagi hari dia harus cepat pulang agar tidak ketahuan ibunya.

"Ngghh.."

"Ohayou, Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya. Saat melihat kearah jam, dia pun langsung membesarkan matanya.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini! Seijuurou pun bergegas untuk segera pergi.

"Jam berapa ini Seijuurou? Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu.. Pandanganku kabur.."

Mendengar itu Seijuurou kaget. Kemarin baru saja dia mengalaminya, dan kali ini Seira lah yang mengalami?

"Sudah jam sepuluh pagi.. Aku harus cepat pergi sebelum ibu datang.."

Raut wajah Seijuurou menjadi sedih. Tetapi mungkin saja ini hal yang wajar bagi penderita kanker otak?

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah.. Tetapi kau akan datang lagi bukan?"

"Tentu.."

Sebelum Seijuurou meninggalkan kamar Seira, dia meninggalkan ciuman tepat di bibir Seira terlebih dahulu.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Seira mengangguk, "hati-hati.."

Setiap harinya Seijuurou selalu melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, dan untungnya ibu mereka tidak tahu sama sekali.

Dengan begini, Seijuurou dan Seira pun akhirnya dapat sering bertemu satu sama lain. Seijuurou pun terus mengunjungi Seira setiap harinya dan merahasiakan ini semua dari ibunya. Dia juga tidak bertanya kepada ibunya tentang Seira karena dia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Besok kamu akan kembali ke Kyoto?"

"Benar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih harus sekolah.."

"Hhhhh..", raut wajah Seira menjadi kusut. "Padahal aku ingin dapat bersamamu lagi.."

"Aku kan bisa kemari kalau tidak sedang sibuk.."

"Hnnhh... Tetap saja..."

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut kakaknya itu.

"Nee.. Seijuurou.."

"Apa?"

"Kau.. Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

Senyuman di wajah Seijuurou menghilang, digantikan wajah yang kaget dan pucat.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa.. Hahahaha.."

Wajah Seira pun giliran berubah, kini menjadi serius.

"Jangan berbohong.."

"Aku tidak bohong.."

Seijuurou berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangannya sebisa mungkin dan menjawab pertanyaan Seira dengan santai. Tetapi Seira tetap memandanginya dengan serius.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh.."

"Benar?"

"Sangat benar.."

Dan sebelum Seira berbicara lagi, Seijuurou sudah menyumpal bibir Seira dengan bibirnya.

"Tidurlah.. Aku akan disini sampai besok pagi.."

"Oyasumi, Seijuurou.."

"Oyasumi, Seira..."

* * *

To be continued

Almost finish!

Gimme your respon please^^

Alenta93 : thankyou reviewny^^ ide bgs, ntar sy pke di next fic aja :3 thankyou thankyou *toss sesama sadis*


End file.
